The Hunter's Dog
by Dreaming Of Nightmares
Summary: It started with a lost necklace and the full moon. Aiden Argent found his life interlaced with Derek Hale's in the most interesting way possible... Derek Hale/OMC Dark!fic Warnings Inside. Don't Like? Don't Read. Complete Except Final Edits. 3/9 Done.
1. Golden Eyes

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse

Words: 3,829

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek Allison/Scott

Edit: Completed!

A/N: Instead of raging how Scott needs to be rammed for throwing Derek under the bus… Road kill joke, really? I've come up with a rather interesting plot line.

The story is just being edited now. I finished it up in eight days. Must say… That's a pretty awesome record for keeping my attention on something.

…

…

…

The heavy scent of burned wood was clouding the air, the scent of the woods masked just barely. The musky scent of old sweat and sharp tang of leather dripping over his tongue as another convulsion wracked his body. Pitch black hair cascading around his neck like a silken curtain, the back of his neck burning as the faded scar met the light of the full moon. Alabaster skin quivering as he stumbled to his feet, body burning under the faint light dripping across the forest floor. He had to get out of the light. Honey colored eyes bleeding a blazing gold as his back bowed, body shaking under another convulsion as it threatened to have its way.

Fingers coming into contact with the newly repaired porch of the Hale house, they were all dead. His intrusion meant nothing if they were dead, he kept telling himself as his bones ached. Dragging himself up the wooden steps as his bare feet tried to keep the woodland debris clinging to the bottoms of themselves. Dirt and pine needles trailing behind him as he stumbled into the desecrated house. The place was trashed for the most part. Drawing a breath he tried to push the change down, tried to draw on his self control. Knees slamming to the ground as he clutched his body, a mixture of a keen and a howl ripping from his throat as his body ignored his pleas. He had to find someplace safe before anyone found him. Gold burning into the darkness as the empty doorway upstairs met his gaze, he could close that… That would be safe.

…

…

…

"Where's Aiden?" Mr. Argent called as he walked into his home; late night runs on the night of the full moon never boded well. Every one of his guns were loaded and locked. Not finding an answer to his question he frowned walking into the living room. Allison had her feet propped up on the coffee table, snoozing away with her homework still on her lap. There was no need to fight the smile that worked its way over his face. Gently setting a hand over her head Mr. Argent asked again. "Allison… Where's your brother?"

"Dad? What time is it? Uh.. Aiden said he was going to lie down. I think... I don't remember." Allison's voice was thick with sleep as her eyelashes fluttered. Looking up at her dad with a sleepy smile she gathered her things. Looking at the clock she frowned softly, it was almost eleven at night. Rubbing her eyes she looked up at her father. "Why? Isn't Aiden upstairs?"

"His shoes were gone when I came in… I don't know why I let him come back. He's nothing but trouble." Mr. Argent said leaning over the back of the couch to reach the remote. Flicking on the news as he looked over his daughter's text book, a smile on his lips as he looked at her with pride. "Chemistry?"

"Worst subject ever… You know Aiden goes running at night. And you know you love him… He's my evil twin." A playful smile tugging at Allison's lips as she thought of her younger brother. There was a seven minute difference between them, as well as everything else. He was a weapon junkie and she was an avid student. Blinking for a moment she looked at her father. "Was his bike gone?"

"Yes. God dammit, I'm calling your Aunt Kate. I can't have him running around like a wild animal. She's the only one he seems to listen to…" Mr. Argent pinched the bridge of his nose as he frowned. That son of his was more trouble than he was honestly worth. The simple fact that he was aware of their background allowed him a larger reign of terror than his elder sister, especially when it came to the weaponry he had access to. Storming out of the room Mr. Argent made his way upstairs to give one final check to Aiden's room, knowing that the teenage boy wouldn't be there. Five years of behavioral therapy… And this was all he got.

…

…

…

The blankets and sheets were so dark against his skin it appeared almost ghostly, the sharp masculine scent clinging to them had his teeth aching as Aiden fought the shift. Claws ripping the fabric as he found himself panting, shoving his face against the pillows he found as his body writhed under the light pouring from the bedroom window. Crying out with an inhuman howl under his breath as he ripped his shirt open, body burning with the shift as it barely held it at bay. Shreds of his shirt being thrown to the floor as his muscles clenched and relaxed, fluttered with every violent spasm as his back arched up off of the bed. Eyes burning as his senses heightened. He could hear everything, hear the wings of the owl three hundred yards to his right as it settled in ripping into a field mouse. Hear every crunch of bone as his body throbbed and burned, a hoarse cry ripping from his throat as he dug his own claws into his shoulder. The sound of ripping flesh apart like rice paper under the vicious claws seemed to please whatever beast possessed him.

Panting hard, Aiden could feel the slow reknitting of his flesh and muscles working to cover his wounded shoulder as his eyes bled back to their warm honey-brown. Swallowing hard as he sat up scooting backwards, his bare flesh cold against the headrest of the bed as he tried to calm himself. He needed to control himself better… He pounded that information into his own head as he growled, eyes coming up to gaze into shockingly blue pools of utter anger. The violence in those eyes was drunk down with a throaty moan as his beast scratched just below the surface as the pain quickly ebbed away. "If it isn't the big bad wolf… I thought all the Hale's bit the dust."

"You're an Argent…" The statement was stupid in itself, except for the underlying confusion. The torn sheets lying under the smaller teen had a growl clinging to his vocal cords. Yet it was the tattoo upon Aiden's right wrist that had him hesitating. No Argent would leave their offspring alive… Not when they were a turned.

"I'm also horny as all fucking hell… So besides stating the obvious, what do you want? I'm a little busy as you can see." Keenly aware that the pain of the shift had wracked hell on his body, especially if the throbbing between his legs was anything to go by as pain slowly throbbed through his body. Cock jerking hard as he lowered his gaze to trail down Derek's body. Not bad for a beast, then again… It probably came from running like a bitch.

"You're in my bed." Derek wasn't sure what move to make, not sure if he should attack the Hunter or commune with the other werewolf. If the teen was a wolf, he wasn't following in his family footsteps… He'd been sloppy. "You were bitten…"

"No… I let someone turn me. It's one hell of a ride… Come on… I'll share the bed with you. Not like you can take up this entire thing by yourself." Aiden laid back, sprawling out with his left knee raised up slightly as his arms lay comfortably above his head. A wild smirk drawing across his lips, he could smell Derek's sharp leather clad scent. Everything was sharpening again as his body craved to lose control, tilting his head back with a moan of absolute delight as the shift came back upon his body with a fury. His body holding back the shift with a single thread as every muscle seized and screamed with pain, eyes bleeding gold as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I can't go home like this…"

"Not my problem. Get out of my house." Was all Derek grit out as he reached for Aiden, he'd throw the smaller male out of the window if he had to. There was that curiosity again as Aiden grabbed his wrist, growling right back at him with fire in his eyes. Challenging him as a snarl of annoyance ripped from his throat.

"Share your bed… And I'll share my body. If you don't like guys you can just close your eyes… I promise not to bite." Aiden dug the tips of his claws into Derek's wrist, blood welling up underneath the dagger sharp claws. Leaning up slightly as he slowly drew his tongue over Derek's bleeding wrist. The metallic taste sent his body into overdrive as the beast screamed for freedom, fangs bared as he looked up into the endless blue of the last living Hale.

…

…

…

The painful throbbing in his head slowly drew Aiden from his fitful slumber, rolling over as his vision blurred. Clutching a hand to his aching head as he heard the door of his bedroom open. The lingering taste of stale bread and whiskey on his tongue. Not bothering to open his eyes to look at the intruder as he clenched them shut against the too bright light. "This better be fucking important. I have a migraine and I'm ready to rip your spine out your ass, old man."

"Um… I'm not old… And I'm not a man. You look totally trashed. I brought coffee." Allison smiled at her twin as she flopped down on the bed next to him holding up a mug of black coffee. Looking at him for a moment she tilted the coffee mug a few degrees until the scalding liquid dripped over his bare shoulder. Her eyes slowly trailing around the room as if she was interested in something on the wall.

"Fuck! Jesus Christ I'm up… Dammit. I can't sleep for two seconds in this house." Aiden snarled as he sat up trying to rub away the burning sensation. Allison was just sitting there smiling with the coffee in her hands until he sighed, looking at his twin almost helplessly. It wasn't that he felt bad, it was that the first thing he'd said to her after four years was hardly a version of hello. "I was hanging out with some guy I met at the bus stop last night… Don't you dare tell dad I was out getting slammed."

"I haven't told him you're a fairy yet." Allison elbowed her brother with a soft smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder, watching him grimace at the foul tasting liquid she'd brought him. His new room was bare, all of his bags and boxes still against the far wall near the bay windows that overlooked the back yard which for some reason looked almost boarded up.

"I broke it last night… Don't ask. So… I'm going to school with you?" Downing the rest of his coffee Aiden pulled himself from his bed stumbling slightly as his head throbbed painfully, not bothering to make the bed as he handed his twin the mug. Tossing a couple of boxes to the floor haphazardly Aiden pulled a black wife beater from his clothing box, slipping a frost blue button up over it. Looking over at Allison as he pulled on a pair of blue jeans he frowned. "Dad pissed I was out last night?"

"Something like that. He called Aunt Kate." She shrugged picking up her brothers combat boots frowning at the muddy bottoms before holding them out for him as he ran a quick brush through his shoulder blade length hair. He'd dyed it a sort of ebony black since the last time she'd seen him. It made him look almost sickly pale in her opinion, but it wasn't her choice. Tugging his comforter up to give the bed a made look she grinned over her shoulder at him. "Aunt Kate said you made quarterback down in Texas."

"Then I got kicked off the team for breaking the running backs wrist because he called me a faggot. Let it be said… I don't take shit from anyone." That hadn't been entirely the whole reason, he'd lost control of himself and had just lashed out. Aiden sat down on the corner of his bed tugging on his boots as he tucked his pants into them. The laces being tied in a quick efficient manner as he smiled at Allison. "What time did I come in?"

"If the random slamming of the front door was any indication… I'd say three in the morning." Allison just looked over at the clock. Twirling her car keys around her index finger she grinned at her brother. "Dad trashed your bike… He's pretty pissed."

"Yeah, well… He can suck my cock. I'll have it fixed this afternoon. Looks like you're driving your _innocent_ little brother to school." Muttered Aiden as he reached into his closet pulling down a box, frowning when he couldn't find his necklace. No matter how trashed he got it was always returned to this box… Always. "Did dad come in here?"

"No… Why?" Questioned Allison as she stood up, brushing her rear off as she pocketed her keys. She could hear someone banging around in the kitchen, smiling at the fact that the usual father-son communication had resumed. "Dad's still pissed."

"Your coffee tastes like shit!" Aiden yelled as he wrenched open his bedroom door, grinning as something was shattered in the kitchen. Turning to his boxes he made quick work of digging through them, until he finally sat down with a frown on his face. "Fuck… That necklace mom gave me is gone."

"It's not under the bed?" Picking a hair tie up off of Aiden's night stand as the other teen looked under his bed and tore apart his newly made bed. Forcing a smile as he quickly tied his hair up high, brows knitted with his frown. "I take that as a no."

"I'll find it later. I still have to go finalize all my shit… I'm jumping out of the window. Meet you out front. Grab me something to eat." Aiden kissed his twin on the cheek before ripping down the board he'd put over his windows at some point in the middle of the night. He wasn't as lucky as Allison when it came to having a bit of roofing to walk on when you climbed out. Not even paying attention to the look of worry on his sister's face as he leapt out with a pained grunt as he landed hard thud, looking up towards the broken windows.

…

…

…

_Nails bit into the flesh over his hips, face buried into a pillow that smelt like burnt wood and ash… Yet something uniquely fierce in the hard scent, teeth buried into the soft fabric of the pillow as someone ran their fingers along his spine. Breath tickling the back of his neck as he whimpered, squirming back to gain contact with his unseen lover. Fabric ripping underneath his fingers as his bones began aching. Turning his eyes behind him into-_

Jerking awake with a gasp Aiden looked around his first period class, staring up at his teacher whom had deemed it necessary to stand above him. Wiping his hand over his forehead he shook his head slowly. "Don't feel good." Was all he gritted out brushing past the older male. Not caring when he was told not to leave the room. What the hell was going on with him? First he lost his necklace, now he was having some fucked up sex dreams in the middle of History. Yeah… Great way to start the day.

Shaking his head as he walked down the empty hallway of Beacon Hills High School he gritted his teeth, he wanted nothing more than to leave. Unfortunately his dad had removed his breaking system on his bike. He'd have to coax Allison into giving him her keys, frowning as he put his fingers to his lips. They were tingling as if he'd just kissed someone, a reaction to the dream no doubt. Sighing as one of the classroom doors opened he just turned defiant honey colored eyes towards the chemistry teacher with a sneer. "I'm going to the nurse…"

…

A few hours later he was sitting at the lunch table with his sister, a tray set in front of him as he slowly nursed a can of Coke. Looking across the table at Lydia with a blank stare as she drew out a conversation on some sort of sporting event that didn't apply to him or anyone else that mattered at the table. His head throbbing from the last lingering traces of his hangover as he settled the can of soda down on the table. "You're annoying…"

"I- Excuse me?" Lydia practically shrieked as she slapped her hands down on the table with a look of distress on her face. Eyes turning towards Jackson pleadingly as she nibbled her lower lip. Her strawberry-blond hair curling against her shoulders as she looked towards Allison in an almost indignant manner.

"You can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Jackson finally took the hint and jumped to her defense, teeth clenched in annoyance as he stood up. The fact that Allison's 'little brother' was picking a fight with a girl, his girl, was just disgusting. Narrowing his eyes as he walked over to practically stand over Aiden's shoulder, glaring down at the smaller male.

"I'll talk to her however I want…" Aiden smiled up at Jackson as he tilted his head back, while Jackson was a pretty face… He was annoying as all fucking hell when you felt like shit. The pleading look from his sister had him standing. He'd promised to attempt to control himself.

"You can't talk to me like that! I don't care who you are. It's… It's just rude!" Lydia crossed her arms. Just because he was related to Allison didn't mean anything, he wasn't even cute. She was starting to hope that Jackson would give him something to really bitch about.

"Listen, man." Jackson put a hand on Aiden's shoulder to try and calm the situation, he'd get suspended if he got caught fighting in plain sight. What happened next nearly had him pissing himself as Aiden grabbed him by the forearm with one hand and gripped right below his armpit with the other hand as he flipped him over his back so quickly his head was spinning. Groaning out as his back arched up from the table he stared into violent honey colored eyes.

"We're not friends… Man. And I don't want anyone telling me what the fuck I can… And cannot do. I've spent the last two years in juvenile hall for stupid shit. I would hate to go back for physically assaulting you…" Aiden looked towards his sister with a 'I-tried-to-be-cool' shrug. Looking at his cell phone he frowned. "I'll be home when I get home. Tell the old man to keep his heels cool. I can't deal with this shit."

"Aiden!" Allison tried to stand, only to look down at Scott as the other teen grabbed her wrist with a pleading gaze. Frowning she looked after her twin, sighing as she settled into her seat. "Well… He did try... For once. You alright Jackson?"

"Golden…" Groaned the other teen trying to sit up as he rubbed his shoulder. It was still in a lot of pain from when Scott had slammed into him during practice. Looking back after the other male he clenched his jaw. "The hell is his problem?"

"Poor anger management skills… And a lot of alcohol, plus a pill popping habit. I don't really know… He comes home blown out of his mind a lot. Good kid..." Allison tried to fight the grin that threatened to surface. She wished she was kidding about the drugs, she loved her brother… Except for his little problem. Apparently he'd been clean for a few months after he'd gotten out of rehab. Yet lately he'd seemed to be falling back into his old ways. It was the reason that their dad was always on top of Aiden, the same reason they always fought.

…

"Fucking bullshit!" Aiden snarled shoving out of the school building, his history book in one hand as his other ripped his cell phone from his pocket. Nothing from his boyfriend… Hell, he wasn't surprised. They'd been on the rocks for months yet neither had wanted to say it's over. He just couldn't take the stress anymore… Aiden sent that dreaded break-up text an instant before a car screeched to a halt before him. "The fuck!"

"Get in…" Whoever it was didn't seem keen on showing their face as they held out a hand, his necklace falling from his fingers. Dangling there like a prize to be had. The pendant displaying a vine of Wolf's Bane growing around a broken arrow, unseen was the inscription on the back. _Flèche la Dieu. _God's Arrow…

"Creepy motherfucker… If you're going to kill me, rape me first. I'd like to get off before I kick the bucket." Aiden tossed his book into the backseat as he wrenched the door open. While he wasn't known for his shining social skills, he did make up for those skills in pure bullheadedness. Eyes shooting wide as his lips parted when he finally pulled the door shut as he looked over at the driver. "You're…"


	2. Multiple Mistakes

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse, Ignorant Slurs

Words: 4,013

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek Allison/Scott

Edit: Complete

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I love Aiden, he's a lot of fun to write because he's just one of those people that act first and think later. Haha!

Migisi: Aww! Thanks! I got the idea listening to the radio… Forgot what was on, but it got me thinking about the 'what if' storylines. Instead of the basic Werewolf-Hunter romance I just spiced it up.

…

…

…

"So… We had sex?" Aiden was changing radio stations every three seconds until he found something that had Derek's eye twitching as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Shoving his hands down the front of his baggy pants Aiden grinned wildly at the look on Derek's face he pulled out his pack of cigarettes he'd taped to the inside of his thigh. "They don't look there… But seriously, I was shit faced last night. If we did something I'm clean."

"You don't remember anything… You're an Argent and a werewolf. How the hell are you still alive?" Derek snarled, nose burning as the bitter stink of the other males cigarette burned through the car as the teen lit up with a long drag. Yet the moan of appreciation had him gripping his steering wheel tighter as memories of the night before flickered through his mind. _The panting sobbing body beneath his as he_-

"Fagzilla… You're swerving." Aiden snapped with a hint of aggravation as he rolled down his window, tapping the smoldering cigarette outside of the car not even bothering to see if it missed the black paint. Smirking as he let his eyes fall down to Derek's lap, placing his cigarette between his lips as he reached over gripping the soft bulge of Derek's slowly hardening cock with a growl of appreciation. "Shame I can't remember it… Pretty fucking big. Hey. Turn off down here. There's a gas station. They have awesome burgers. Seeing as you basically kidnapped me before I could finish lunch."

"You were the one that got in my car. Answer the question…" After a few attempts to talk as Aiden gripped him tighter, palming the head of his rapidly hardening cock through his jeans. Fingers tightening on his steering wheel until his knuckles were white as he flicked on his turn signal on as his eyes flickered between Aiden's hand and the road. "Name…"

"My family doesn't know. Did you know that some drugs can dull your senses… And no one thinks _werewolf_ when you're high on cocaine or some shit all the time. They just think you're strung out… My little drug 'problem' is a perfect mask for my 'condition'. I'm a disappointment to everyone so when I need to do my thing no one stops me… Do you want me to pitch some kind of sob story about how my daddy touched me at night?" Aiden just stared at Derek with emotionless eyes before flicking the last of his cigarette out of the window, stroking his hand over Derek's aching length. Finally giving in to his own self amusement he placed his lower lip between his teeth as he glanced down, slowly trailing his eyes up with a wild smirk. "Name's Aiden… Want me to suck you off?"

"_Jesus_…" The word was a prayer on his lips as Derek pulled into the gas station. Parking his car as he unstrapped himself and turned to look at Aiden, right into those dusty golden eyes with what could only be a look of incredulity. "The fuck is your _problem_?"

"Everything, but right now… Namely you. Thanks for the cash." Aiden gave a rather girlish wave as he slid out of the car inhumanly fast, just barely avoiding Derek's hand as he lashed out. Flicking his hair over his shoulder with a sultry sway to his hips, snickering to himself as he could feel the angry burn of Derek's eyes on his back. Holding Derek's wallet up as he opened the door of the gas station, knowing that he'd probably pissed the other male off not that it honestly mattered to him. Smiling sweetly at the cashier he just wandered deep into the stations store.

The fuck was wrong with that kid? He hopped into some stranger's car without a single thought to his own safety… He had to be high. What the hell had he just gotten himself into? Tilting his head back he gripped himself through the denim of his pants adjusting himself as he tilted his head looking towards the gas station as the teen smiled with a wave towards the female cashier as he walked out with a sizable bag of items. Still… The curiosity of how Aiden managed to control himself enough to pass as human around the Argent's was too much for him to let go. "You buy everything you could find, Hunter?"

"Pretty much. They have some _epic_ fucking burgers… Better than sex. Not really, but you get the point." Aiden tossed Derek a burger as he pulled one out for himself taking a large bite with a moan of appreciation as he gestured back to the road. It was so much easier to be nice to people when you weren't starving. "There's a place an hour away, if you take me there and I'll explain everything you want to know… Just give me back my necklace. It's important."

"Why is it so important?" Shoving the necklace deep into his left pocket he turned on the car, looking at the burger he'd been handed. Growling as he pushed his foot down on the gas he just shook his head at the immaturity of the teen. "Which direction?"

"Right… It was a gift from my mother. All I have from her, seeing as the bitch can't stand me. Who are you anyway?" Turning his eyes away from his own food he looked at Derek's burger, snatching it away and unwrapping it before the other could say anything. Taking a large bite of it as he watched Derek driving for a little bit before falling into a silence as music thrummed through the car.

"Derek Hale… Your family burned down my house killing a large majority of my family… Out of the only three survivors only one of us is still technically alive. My sister was murdered." Knuckles white as he gripped his steering wheel with his eyes trained on the road. Hearing the other male folding up the quickly devoured second burgers wrapper, he could only growl at the soft hiss of a soda being opened.

"Fucked up. I don't kill my kind though. If you've actually been trained as a Hunter… You'd throw up. It's like rape, the shit they do. They boast about rules and codes, they're even more animals than the beasts they hunt… Don't you think?" Aiden took a large gulp of his Coke as he watched Derek drive. "Offer still stands."

"Sure… Hold on. What offer?" Derek looked over at Aiden, in an instant he wished he hadn't. The other male was tugging off his frost blue over shirt, ripping up his tank top and tossing it away. Clenching his jaw Derek forced himself to focus on the road as best as he possibly could. "Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna suck you off. And… We're going to a little slice of Heaven I call Hell." Aiden growled, the entire car rumbling as the low sound rocked from his throat. Smirking wickedly as Derek looked at him with wide eyes. "There are worse things than _your_ Alpha…"

"You're… There's no fucking way that you're an Alpha! You were turned… That… It's impos- _Shit_!" Derek slammed his hand down on the steering wheel as Aiden ripped down his zipper, palming him through his jeans. His softened cock hardening almost instantly as he tilted his head back for a moment with throaty groan. Eyes bleeding blue as Aiden pulled his length from his pants, eyes trained on the road. "I'm going to crash if you don't stop fucking around…"

"Then pay attention to the road." Aiden ducked down working himself to lay across the seat with a smirk as Derek clenched the steering wheel nervously. Fingers tightening on the other male's length as he looked up watching those intensely blue eyes glowing with a hunger that mirrored his own. The dry skin on skin was slightly irritating, scooting closer he tilted his head to accommodate the position he was putting himself in as he slowly trailed his tongue across the other males twitching length. The throaty groan Derek let loose was all he needed, lapping his tongue just below the head of the others cock he groaned out as he slipped his free hand down to grip himself through his own jeans.

Foot pumping erratically on the gas pedal every now and then as he tried to focus, jaw clenched tight as he fought to keep his eyes from loosing focus as the other make started suckling on the head of his dick. Swallowing hard as he let his eyes trail from the road down towards Aiden, dark hair sprawled out across Derek's denim clad thigh as he worked himself through his own pants. Dragging his eyes away he cranked up the music trying to focus on driving, the way the other male had his tongue swirling just below the head of his cock drawing a needy sound from his throat he'd never admit to making.

Aiden gripped the base of Derek's length as he trailed his tongue up and down the leaking treat he'd managed to drag from the other males pants, growling with appreciation as he finally swallowed the other male down. He'd hesitated as it met the back of his throat before relaxing his muscles to accommodate Derek's sizable length. Sliding his hand into his jeans as he popped the button Aiden gave a whimper as he pulled up just enough to gulp down air, fingers gripping his own dripping length as he worked his own precum around. Jerking his own length with the sticky fluid as lubricant as he moaned around Derek's length, fighting the urge to smile as he felt the car swerve slightly. Eyes trailing up to look into those burning blue pools of lust as he slowly worked himself back down. Working his throat around the other male with a growl of approval.

Claws lengthening as Derek's control threatened to break as Aiden's growl sent shock waves throughout his body, the vibration almost too much to take. Looking into his rear view mirror for a split second he jerked the car off of the road throwing it into park as he snatched up Aiden's hair. Forcing the other male to swallow him down as he threw his head back panting like a bitch in heat, controlling each and every movement as he held tight to the other male's hair. Smirking at the tears welling up in Aiden's eyes. "Swallow…"

Tears dripping down his cheeks as his lungs began to burn Aiden just let out a rumbling growl, almost choking when Derek finally threw his head back. The howling snarl that the other male let rip from his throat sent him over the edge in the same second he worked his throat to swallow down the bitter salty liquid Derek was pumping into his mouth with every violent spasm. Aiden whimpered finally as he felt his vision blurring, trying to pull off of the other males slowly softening length. When Derek released him finally Aiden jerked back wiping his mouth with an indignant choked gasp. "Fucked up… You know… That was fuck… fucked up."

"Don't start shit you can't finish…" Derek slowly went about fixing himself back into his pants as he watched Aiden roll onto his back, the teens face and chest flushed softly as he gave a few final tugs to his own length. He almost felt bad holding the smaller male down like he had, yet the simple fact that Aiden was boarding on a sociopath seemed to kill that guilt.

"I finished you… So stop bitching. I still can't remember what happened last night… I thought this would have jogged my memory, but all it did was make me wish I had tooth paste. You eat way too much meat." Aiden made a face as he tried to swallow down the after taste of the other males semen. Finally giving up his false attempt at manners he sat up, twisting off the top of his Coke before taking a mouthful and swishing it around. Staring right at Derek as he opened the car door leaning out to spit out the mixture of soda and remnants of their little game. "Tastes like bleach…"

"And how the fuck would you know what bleach tastes like?" Derek growled at Aiden as he looked down at his seat, pleased to find there wasn't any sort of sex stain on the seat. Looking up from the seat to Aiden he paused, how the teen had coerced him into that he couldn't even seem to figure out. "I taste gross, but you can lick your own just like candy."

"Yeah… I eat more fruit than you do. What you eat is what you taste like… They call you a fruit for more than one reason when you're a _faggot_." Aiden lapped the last of his cum from his fingers before fixing his pants. Pointing back towards the road. "I have to be home before seven… So if we're going we have to go now…"

…

…

…

The park Aiden had shown Derek was absolutely beautiful, off in the seeming middle of nowhere and yet it was astonishingly well kept. The sky was slowly starting to darken as the pair silently drove on the empty road spanning out before them, eyes trailing over to Aiden. The teen had his head leaning against the cool glass of the passenger window seemingly distracted by the scenery. "Who's Ryan?"

"Excuse me?" Aiden stared at Derek in confusion as he reached back over the seats pulling his tank top from the floor. The teen became quiet as he slipped into the thin fabric, honey colored eyes trailing over to Derek's almost silent form.

"You have a tattoo of the name Ryan over your heart… Who is he?" Turning down the stereo as he waited for the answer Derek just tapped his fingers along the steering wheel quietly. Looking over at Aiden he noticed the pale look of distress on his face. The last thing he wanted was a fight with another male over the sheer fact that Aiden seemed to have no sense of self preservation or respect. "Boyfriend?"

"Son… I have to be back by seven… His mothers leaving him with me. She can't take the little 'monster' anymore. He's _blood_… I didn't know that you could transfer it by sexual intercourse if both parties weren't turned or at least one of them was blood. First time with a girl and I fucked up on more than one level… He's three. Looks just like her." Aiden leaned back stiffly, he hated explaining to his child why they had to go out during the full moon. Hated telling him that they couldn't tell anyone what they could do, what they were. Hated the way that Mika looked at the poor child, she looked at him like a minion of the Devil. Fixing his hair absently he listened to the steady beat of Derek's heart as the other male thought on what to say. "Just ask…"

"You're gay… Why did you?" Derek couldn't really elaborate, he'd had his little heart to heart. Learned what little he could about Aiden. His favorite sports and all of that pointless stuff… The way he'd forced his first love to turn him, never offering the other a single moment of respite until the task was completed. The way that he'd stood in near silence watching his own father putting a bullet in the person he loved most. The horrifying fact that he'd went on pretending the world was okay, not allowing himself to truly mourn the loss of his Alpha. Shaking his head he looked towards Aiden, the teen had gone silent again.

"My father doesn't know… I figured if I had sex with a chick I'd be able to talk about all of that heterosexual bullshit fathers like to. She said she was on birth control… Shit move on my part. I don't regret it though. I love Ryan to death. He's a good kid... Got my brains and his mothers smokin' looks." Aiden had a look of hallow pride as he forgot everything they'd talked about. Sliding into his button up he rubbed the hickey low on his neck that Derek had given him as a form of revenge as they'd looked out over the park, getting him worked up before leaving him high and dry. "My dad doesn't know about Ryan yet… My Aunt does."

"How is the kid handling it?" Derek was almost interested in the topic. A blood growing up in the home of Hunters. Eyes trailing over towards Aiden as he saw the blank stare on the other males face as Aiden stared out at the pavement laying before them.

"He's confused… Constantly in a state of confusion, he can't shift yet… If he could I'd be fucked. They'd know, or they'd figure his mother was a werewolf. I have to lie day in and out to protect my son. Shitty life for him…" Aiden clenched his fists looking over at Derek. He gave a broken laugh just shaking his head as he drew his knees up against his chest, settling his chin against the fabric of his pant legs. "What do you think about the drugged up slut you picked up at a high school now?"

"I think you're a real work of art… A kid and a complete wreck. Bravo… You're a poster child for AIDS candidates." Derek muttered before looking to the side of the road with a frown. "You were dealt a shitty hand of cards, I really doubt any of this is completely your fault… How long have you been turned?"

"Five years… I've trained myself to control it for the most part. I dull my senses and slow my reaction time by getting wasted or taking depressants. Keep my heart rate consistently regulated by smoking pot. Wear contacts when it's close to the full moon, if my eyes change I have it covered… Took forever to figure out that little trick." Aiden turned his eyes towards the woods with a with a soft sigh. Just shaking his head before resting his forehead against the bare glass.. "I'm not as stupid as I pretend to be… I'm very dangerous. I'm a Hunter… and a _monster_. Dangerous combination… Wouldn't you agree?"

"Very… Where do you want me to drop you off…" Gripping the steering wheel Derek wondered just how he'd gotten himself into this mess. He'd been so caught up in the whirlwind of Aiden's viciously impulsive mannerisms he hadn't had time to focus on what was going on. The way he moved with a self assured violence, trained on anything and everything that interested him. The way that he wrinkled his nose at the slightest scent of something that smelled even faintly rank. Shaking his head Derek drew himself from his thoughts.

"Right up there… I can walk home from there… Um… I'll leave my window open if you ever want to come over. Just don't wake up anyone…" Aiden said quietly, almost silently compared to his usual manner of speech. Looking at the darkening sky he clenched his jaw for a second before licking at his lower lip. "I want you in my pack… I'm new to the area. So I need a pack… Give me your wrist."

"Why do you need… You're going to mark me as a member of your pack?" Pulling the car to the side of the road as he looked at Aiden for a moment before offering his wrist to the smaller male. Clenching his own jaw as Aiden dug claws into the tender flesh, a white hot flare of pain coming from the intrusion into his body. "Couldn't just bite me…"

"I prefer scratching people, besides I already started marking you last night. There's already a mark from before… See ya later. I'll give you a howl if I need another ride. My Ducati's out of commission till I get a new breaking system." Aiden gave a firm salute with a half-hearted smirk as he pulled himself from the car. "Later."

…

…

…

"Aiden… You're late." Mika had her hair up in high pig tails as she held her three year old son. Olive skin gleaming with sweat as she frowned at Aiden, she looked stressed out if her grey eyes were anything to go by as he walked into the house. Her private school uniformed mussed from a long day of travel as her large eyes trailed after him. Full lips pouting as she gave an aggravated sound. Her eyes flickering to her small child with absolute disgust, she could barely stand holding the little beast.

"Sorry I couldn't be on time… Hey kiddo… You already talk to my dad?" Aiden gently removed the slumbering child from her arms as the small boy whimpered at being roused from his sleep. Kissing the top of his son's head as he slowly swayed to and fro easing the small boy back into a fitful sleep, he winced at the voice at his back.

"We have some talking to do…" Mr. Argent's voice was hard as he looked at Mika, waving her to leave.

"I'm not giving him up for adoption…" The calm of his voice shocked even himself as Aiden stroked his child's hair. Eyes turning to his father as he swallowed nervously, chancing that glimpse at the older male.

"I'm not going to ask that of you Aiden… But I expect you to contribute more to the house if you're bringing another mouth to the table. I'm not going to take care of him, this is your mistake. He's your responsibility." Mr. Argent looked down at Ryan, fighting the urge to break out in a smile as the child gave a soft sound as he slept against his father's shoulder. Crossing his arms he slowly trailed his eyes to his son.

"I already have a job interview lined up… Plus I'm getting three hundred in child support every month from Mika until we take this to court. We're taking this to court in two days to settle the full custody transfer." Aiden looked at his son with a soft smile. "I'll put up a bed or something in my room for him… I'm not going to ask you for help. My mistake, my problem… I was patrolling last night…"


	3. Electric Rage

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse, Multiple Forms Of Abuse

Words: 5,440

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek Allison/Scott

Edit: Complete

A/N: Big thanks to those who have reviewed and are still reviewing. To anyone rereading this, I have to say a special thanks to you. I've never put as much work into a story as I have into this one. I'm usually too lazy to bother to edit. There were some major changes done to this one just like in the previous chapters.

…

…

…

"I would prefer you didn't go out hunting on your own… Your Aunt Kate will be here in a few days. You can go out with her." Mr. Argent leaned against the wall in the living room as Aiden held his son on his lap. The teen settled in stroking the child's hair as he comforted the fussy toddler as the small boy tried to fight sleep. Running his fingers through his hair Chris Argent just gazed down at his son. "How old is he?"

"He's just barely three… This was my fault. I should have used a condom. Mika said she was on birth control… So I thought it would be fine." Aiden gave his father what could only be described as a look of shame. He'd gotten rather good at projecting false emotions over the past few years, something that had become needed to protect his secret. Looking down at Ryan he smiled softly at the fact he looked so much like his mother. The same small nose and plump lips, even the same big dusty grey eyes and soft black hair. They even sounded alike; both spoke in a soft manner even when they were upset. Despite the fact he held no love for Mika he had to admit, it was cute.

"At least you're being responsible. Why didn't you tell me Aiden?" Mr. Argent sat down on the couch looking at the toddler with an almost curious gaze before running his hands through his hair. He couldn't help the feeling of betrayal and disappointment in his son. Turning his eyes towards the teen in time to catch Ryan sneezing against his young father's neck with a squeak before curling into the older male to seek sleep again.

"I figured you'd make me put him up for adoption or something… I mean… I'm not perfect. I've been to rehab and juvenile hall. But Ryan's a good kid. I don't want to watch someone else raise him. So I asked Aunt Kate to help me keep this from you until I found the right time to talk to you. The time just never came." Aiden looked at his father in an almost sheepish manner as he wiped the child's mucus from his neck with a small face. Nasty… Then again Mika had said he had a cold. Shaking his head he curled himself around the small boy a bit more to keep the child warm. "I mean… How do you tell someone you have a kid when you never really talk to them?"

"Aiden… If this is something you want to do I'm not going to take it away from you. I just… I don't want you to try and bail out if it gets hard. I don't say it enough… But I'm proud of you kiddo… Takes a lot of balls to handle something like this at your age. Go get some rest… You've had a long day." Mr. Argent ruffled his sons hair without much humor in his eyes. The fact that Aiden was acting more adult was more than he could have hoped for. Maybe if luck had it Aiden would grow out of all of his childish antics. Yet there was a child at risk, he promised himself that he'd continue to be there for Aiden… At least until Aiden proved he didn't need or want his help anymore.

…

…

…

"Get your scrawny naked ass back here!" Aiden burst through the living room after his son, water soaking his long hair as he snatched the small child up before Ryan could duck into another room. Ryan squealed in delight as the game of chase had come to an end. It had been three days since Aiden last seen Derek, yet there had been an obvious invitation to visit the lone wolf seeing as how his necklace had made its way into his locker. Ryan flailed happily as he gave another excited squeal trying to squirm out of his father's grip. "Allison! Grab me a towel! Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere, kid."

"He's so cute! Look at that little naked butt." Allison blew a raspberry on her nephews cheek as Ryan squealed again, grey eyes sparkling excitedly as he was tucked into a huge fluffy towel. Ryan hunkered down as best as he could without falling from his daddy's grip. Allison smiled at her waterlogged brother, Aiden looked like a half drowned rat with his t-shirt and jeans clinging to his body. "He's got your personality… Ornery."

"Nice word choice grandma." Aiden grinned as he gave Ryan a soft swat to the rear as the child started squirming again. Biting back the urge to laugh as Ryan pursed his lips with a grumpy look on his scrunched face. His arms loose around his son as Aiden looked down at Ryan with humor lighting his eyes. "You can run around naked when you're old and wrinkly… Come on. Let's get you dressed for bed kiddo."

"So… You just secretly had a kid and didn't tell anyone?"Allison pestered her brother as they made their way upstairs, Aiden absentmindedly toweling off Ryan's hair as he tried to ignore her questioning. Poking Aiden's side she gave him an intent stare as he seemed to be avoiding her question. "Aiden?"

"Yeah… I just… It's kind of hard to find a right time to tell anyone that you're a dad before you even hit fifteen…" Nudging his bedroom door open with his bare foot Aiden about tripped over Ryan's things ,that had been laid out near the door, as he gave a hard grunt catching himself. Kicking the forest green duffel bag away from the door way he plopped the squealing child on the bed, eyes flaring gold as he looked at Ryan. The child immediately seemed to calm down folding his hands in his lap as he patiently waited. "_Sit_…"

"Ye', sir!" Ryan chirped squirming around until he caught his dad looking at him again. Pursing his lips for a moment before he smiled excitedly. Little hands waving around in wild gestures. "I want Batman!"

"Batman? … Why don't you want to wear Spongebob?" Sitting on the floor near the duffle bag digging through the footie pajamas that were poorly folded inside of Ryan's bag Aiden frowned. He couldn't seem to find the Batman pajama's no matter how deep he dug. "I can't find Batman… Wanna wear Spiderman?"

"Spiderman's stupid." Ryan crossed his arms, words slurred slightly as he fought sleep. It was almost nine at night, past the child's usual eight o'clock curfew. Pouting up at his dad he whimpered with big fat tears welling up in his eyes. "I want Batman…"

"… Ryan… Spongebob or Spiderman? Mommy didn't pack Batman." Aiden winced as Ryan burst into tears kicking and squealing. A small sigh passing Aiden's lips as he pulled himself from the floor, striding to the bed in quick self assured steps. The small child was picked up and laid across his lap as he sat down on the messily made bed. "Quit it… I'm not going to listen to you cry."

Whimpering softly Ryan looked up at his father trying to figure out if he was going to get a spanking or not. Lower lip trembling as he pointed towards the still opened bag. Chubby little hands wiping at his face as he smudged his salty tears across his cheeks. "Spongebob…"

"That's what I thought… You know I would never hit you Ryan. Go find your underpants." Giving Ryan a soft swat to the rear he lifted the child off of his legs, settling the toddler down on the ground. Looking up at Allison watching as she leaned against the wall near his bed, Aiden found himself smiling softly. "Go ahead and go to sleep. I mean… It has been a pretty long day. We'll be in bed soon too. Promise."

"You're pretty good with him… I have to give you props little brother. You're not a bad dad." Allison ruffled her brothers soaked hair with a soft smile. Leaning down to kiss Aiden's cheek softly before pulling away, looking at the open window that had been repaired the day before. Just offering him a curious smile before she wandered her way off towards the bedroom door. "Night."

Ryan had both feet in his one leg of his underpants as he furrowed his brows trying to figure out why he couldn't get them on. "Daddy…" The small child giving a squeak as his dad pulled off the underpants and basically manhandled him into his disposable nighttime underpants. The papery cloth rustling in a strange fashion as he stamped his little feet with an excited giggle as his dad flicked out the lights, Aiden's golden eyes catching the light as he was scooped up and tossed down on the bed. "Eeh!"

"Gonna get you!" Aiden laughed blowing raspberries on his son's bare belly until Ryan started to yawn. Smiling as he stood up carefully walking over to the far side of the bedroom, propping open the window before he picked up Ryan's pajama's manuvering the small boy into them. Zipping the footie pajamas up he tucked the small boy into bed as he laid down beside him. "Alright… Now go to sleep, I'm not letting you stay up all night. You get cranky if you don't sleep enough."

"Yes, sir…" Ryan snuggled close enough that Aiden couldn't remove himself from bed ten minutes later when the child had fallen asleep. Fingers softly running through Ryan's hair as Aiden watched his son sleep. The cool breeze that wisped into the room every now and then offered a respite that his ceiling fan couldn't.

"He's stubborn… Just like you." Derek's eyes glowing in the darkness of the room as he leaned against the wall near the bed. Looking over the child for a moment before looking at the window, confusion painted on his features at the open window. "You left that open for me?"

"Yeah, I did say I would… Want to lay down for a bit? Promise not to tell on you." Aiden offered a humored smile at Derek, his eyes following the other males as he looked at the window propped open just a bit more than it had been earlier. The soft dip of the bed and the warm heat of Derek's body had him grinning. "Why were you looking for Scott the other day?"

"Because he's an idiot. I've been trying to train him. However he's too busy trying to get into your sister's pants to pay attention to anything I'm teaching him." Derek brushed Aiden's wet hair out of the way, slowly running his tongue over the other males pulse. The feeling of Aiden tensing had him smirking against the shivering flesh. "He's got a connection to the Alpha that killed my sister for this territory. I need to find out why… And I can't do that with Scott dead."

"Makes sense… You can't train someone like him though. Ambush him. Impromptu training sessions work wonders. Especially with someone thinking about sex as often as most teenage boys do." Aiden tilted his head to look back into the darkness at Derek. This wasn't like the sexually charged encounter their last had been. There was something calm about this, the soft touch of Derek's lips to his bringing about a smile. Kissing Derek back softly, not trying to wake Ryan as the other male brought an arm around Aiden's body. Breathing a quiet sigh into the kiss as he relaxed against Derek the smaller male slipped a hand over the arm Derek had wrapped around him.. "I'll skip school and come see you sometime… We can talk. I want Scott in my pack, so I need a game plan. I might just have to kill his Alpha to get him…"

"We can talk soon… Someone's coming." Derek kissed Aiden one final time before seeming to slip into the darkness. The soft creak of the window shutting signaled Derek's exit of the room as the faint breeze suddenly died away.

"Aiden… Your Aunt Kate's plane is coming in at ten. You were going to stay up to see her?" Mr. Argent cracked the door just enough to let a sliver of light flow into the room. His coat hanging over his arm as he listened for his son to reply.

"Nah… I'm pretty tired. Ryan's asleep so I don't want to wake him up." Aiden called as quietly as possible. _Bastard_… Aiden's thoughts drifting back to his current situation. He needed more pack members… The more the better. With his Aunt coming to town that meant he to be careful about what he said and did. Biting back a growl Aiden curled up with Ryan as the door closed. For some reason he couldn't find sleep as his mind buzzed with his problem, fingers pressing to his throat where Derek had kissed his pulse when he finally gave up on sleep. A smile drawing itself to life as Aiden realized Derek had stolen his necklace again. "Klepto…"

…

…

…

"What did you take… From... My… Bag?" Kate growled dangerously with her eyes trained on Scott as Aiden walked into the front room. He'd just put on cartoons for Ryan in the living room. Quietly sucking in a breath as he turned his eyes towards Scott he could smell something of Kate's on the other teen, Wolf's Bane. Kate narrowed her eyes at the frantic teenage boy as Chris Argent put a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from doing something dangerous that she would more than likely regret in the end.

"I… Um… I was in your bag. I was getting that thing we were talking about on the phone… Uh… Just… I didn't feel right asking in front of dad, so I just took it." Aiden pulled a slim black tube out of his pocket. Cheeks lightly dusted with color as he shifted his weight nervously, he could see Scott giving him a curious look as his own father's eyes shot wide. Licking his lips Aiden finally looked up sheepishly. "Um… This is probably a horrible time to announce it given the timing… But… I'm gay."

"You can go Scott…" The dangerous tone in Mr. Argent's voice had Scott racing out of the door with a whispered word of thanks towards Aiden. Shaking his head he just looked at the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood in silence. The silence eventually broke as he crossed his arms across his chest looking towards his sister. "You knew… About _this_."

"So he's gay… What's the big deal? It's not like he's hurting anyone, Chris. Look at these pretty eyes and tell me you're mad at him." Kate put an arm around her nephew giving him a squeeze as she gripped the teens chin shaking his head softly. Tilting her head at her brother as she watched the anger and disgust slowly bleed from his eyes, smiling after Chris just looked away shaking his head. "He's still _your _baby boy…"

"Dad… I wanted to tell you. Fuck… I figured if I tried to pretend I was straight… I… I'm sorry." Aiden looked towards his sister as she grabbed his hand smiling at him, to be honest he didn't care what anyone in his family thought. Shaking both her and his Aunt off Aiden picked his boots off of the ground. Choking his voice a little so it sounded like he was about to cry as he shoved his feet into his boots. The last thing he wanted in that moment however was any form of confrontation. "I'm going out. I can't… I can't deal with this right now… Aunt Kate, can you watch Ryan for a while. I'll be back… I just need to go for a run. Clear my head…"

"… You're a wonderful parent… At least you could have said you loved him." Kate rolled her eyes at her brother as Aiden bolted out of the house like a bat out of Hell. Throwing her hands up she gave a sound of aggravation.

…

Aiden had his hands on his knees as he coughed and hacked, mouth as dry as a desert as he tried to catch his breath. He'd run as hard as he possibly could, pushing human limits into his inhuman abilities as he'd tried to put as much distance between himself and his home as possible. He knew Ryan would be asleep, that took the fear of his Aunt investigating the toddler out of his mind. Frowning inwardly as he realized he'd just come out to his father, putting a hand to his mouth he closed his eyes. "Shit…"

"Your Aunt shot me…" Derek growled seemingly appearing out of nowhere as he yanked Aiden up by the back of his sweat soaked shirt as the teen yelped in surprise. Eyes meeting those usually hungry honey colored eyes that seemed to dull his senses when he didn't focus enough. Looking off to the side for a moment Derek turned his eyes back to the Hunter, fangs peeking out from behind his lips as he spoke. "The only reason I haven't killed you is because you covered for Scott… So let's call it even."

"You've never saved me." Rolling his eyes Aiden carefully removed his shirt from Derek's fingers as he looked around the dark neighborhood, gulping down another few mouthfuls of air as he tried to steady his breathing. He realized he was half way across town as he laved a tongue over his chapped lower lip. Aiden looked up at Derek in a guarded fashion as the other quickly spoke up.

"You stole my money…" Derek shot back almost instantly, staring down at Aiden cautiously as the small teen gripped own arm. Scanning Aiden's face for a moment Derek realized the teen was clutching his own arm in the same place where he'd been shot. Lashing out he wrenched Aiden's arm up staring at it, the flesh was a dark aggravated pink. "You… felt it too."

"Why do you think I covered for Scott… You're a member of my pack, I can't let you die. Besides… I kind of like having you around. I'm digging the tall, dark, and angsty thing. The whole creepy pedophile crawling into my bedroom at night thing… Totally speaks to your character." A half-assed grin cracked across Aiden's face as Derek gave him an annoyed look. Aiden looked at the ground for a moment he grabbed Derek's jacket before yanking him forward as he leaned up, kissing him roughly as if he was drinking down his final breath. "I don't want to let something I like die… Not again."

"Is that your way of saying you like me?" Derek pulled back a bit, looking down into Aiden's eyes until the other male just looked away in an unnerved manner. Fighting the urge to smile he cupped Aiden's face in his hands he leaned down kissing the smaller male back with a growl of approval. "I'm difficult to kill…"

"I've noticed…" Aiden murmured wrapping his arms around Derek's neck as he lost himself in the kiss. Tongue and teeth battling it out as blood finally spilled from between their lips when someone's fangs caught the other's lips, crimson wine spilling over their tongues as Aiden growled out in a hungry fashion digging his claws into the back of Derek's neck. Pressing his body forward until he found what he was looking for. Grinding his quickly hardening cock against Derek's denim clad hip as he felt the other male gasp out at the sharp pain he'd created.

"Claws…" Derek pulled back just enough to breathe as he put his hands on Aiden's hips, slowly wrapping his arms around the other male as he kissed him hard. Aiden smelled faintly of Wolf's Bane and Lavender with a hint of something stronger, the scent of fresh sweat almost drowning out Aiden's natural scent.

Lips separating with a moist pop as Aiden panted trying to even his breath, eyes fading from a dusty gold to a warm honey as he looked up at the older male. "I have to get back… I gotta put Ryan to bed. I guess… I'll… Um… My number." Aiden slid a paper into Derek's pants pocket after searching his own pockets, shoving his hand a little deeper than he had needed to. Fingers trailing the twitching length of the other males hard cock as Aiden licked his lower lip temptingly slow before catching it between his teeth. "We'll finish _this_… later."

Derek growled quietly after Aiden as the other male took off running. Reaching down Derek adjusted himself to relive as much of the ache as he possibly could. Tilting his head back to look at the sky he realized he'd best call it a night. "_Fucking_ Hunter…"

…

…

…

"Give me the electric prod…" Aiden nudged his Aunt as he sat in the front of the car with her. He wanted to be sure to turn it down before they got to the Hale house, this _mission_ didn't sit well with him. Trailing his fingers along his black compound bow he looked out the window. He'd replaced his mixture of liquefied Wolf's Bane and silver dust for a horse tranquilizer and powdered surgical steel in the empty head of the arrow; it would shatter on contact spreading the liquid throughout the body. Sucking in a breath Aiden gritted his teeth. This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd opted for spending the day with his Aunt.

"Not on your life kid… You've got more than enough ammunition. I don't need your dad getting bitchy when you fuck up." Kate smiled at Aiden as the car pulled to a halt. Jerking her door open as she looked over at her nephew. Aiden had his habit of being impulsive at the worst times, but he never honestly failed to do his job. That was the only reason she'd brought him, Kate reminded herself. "Behave."

"Like I've _ever_ behaved." Aiden's eyes flickered to the house as a shadow disappeared from a window. There wasn't any use in fighting his training, it always kicked in the second he acknowledged he was born to hunt. Adrenaline surging in an instant as he ripped his own door open, notching an arrow against his bow string with a frown putting on his Hunter persona. "It's moving."

Gesturing for Aiden to follow the pair of men they'd brought along Kate went her own way. The look of longing in Aiden's eyes was dismissed as quickly as it was noticed. Dirt and pine needles crunching under her boots almost silently as she efficiently made her way up the porch to the open front door. Cocking her gun as she called out to the last living Hale, the house seemed to be empty. That was never the case… Sneaky little fucks like to play games.

"Let go of my arm… I'm just as useful as she is." Aiden hissed keeping his bow tilted towards the ground. Jerking back when the grip suddenly loosened as Derek came flying out of seemingly nowhere. He let the arrow loose, the soft sing of the projectile ringing out as it eventually planted itself in the wall, far from Derek. Eyes resting on Derek meeting the wolfs confused gaze as he allowed a Hunter-like sneer to cross his lips, mouthing the words. 'Trust me.' Aiden didn't even attempt to slow down the other male as Derek bolted from the room.

The electric crackle in the next room signaled Kate finally got her hand on their target had Aiden's heart skyrocketing. The teen sprinting into the room after Derek as the other male hit the ground hard. Eyes wild as he looked at Kate trying to avoid the look of pain on the older wolfs face. "Shit! How high is that thing?"

"Forty-thousand volts… Aren't you cute… I don't know if I should kill it… Or lick it." Kate strutted around shocking Derek as he tried to get to his feet, laughing out as she shocked him repeatedly. There was a sense of pride to her sadistic mannerism as she teased and taunted the convulsing werewolf. "Ooh… The big bad wolf hurt?"

"Let me…" Aiden's breathing was erratic as something ripped through him as he watched Derek writhe. He wanted to hurt him, the shift suddenly roared to life as his Beast screamed for blood. His teeth ached as he bit it back, swallowing softly as he found himself staring down at the injured male with a hunger. Aiden wanted to hurt him until he bled all over the ground and sobbed for him to stop, until he'd sated the hunger of his Beast. Swallowing hard he looked at Kate, honey-brown eyes darkening slowly as he tried to choke out what he wanted. "I want… Let me do it…"

"Kinky little bastard… Tie him up, and don't let him loose. You can finish _questioning_ him." Leaning over her nephew she gripped his chin, Aiden was so far gone into whatever had entranced him that she had to shake him from his little mental game. Kate looked over her shoulder at the pair as they dragged themselves into the room. "I can't leave you unsupervised though. Your daddy would throw a fit."

"He can bite it. Help me tie him up… And just leave him." Aiden pointed to the scrawnier of the pair of strangers. Eyes turning back as Kate shocked Derek again, the way the other male grit out a sound of pain as he shifted his weight from one side to the other. Breath catching almost painfully as he looked down at Derek's helpless face, cock jerking against the painful confines of his denim jeans as the wolf bared its fangs. "You never let me do this on my own… I'll be fine."

"Just don't tell your dad…" Kate locked the chains into place as she looked into Derek's eyes. The werewolf jerking back away from her, a growl rumbling in his throat as her eyes trailed down his body in a lewd fashion. "Too bad… I was planning to have some _fun_ with you."

Aiden took in the sight of Derek chained with his hands above his head, sweat dripping down his body as he writhed and fought to get free. The soft press of the prod in his hand had him looking at Kate. Turning his eyes from his Aunt to the man now chained like a slave all Aiden could do was attempt to process coherent thoughts as a primal hunger clawed at him. The need to break, to dominate. "So… Do I kill him when I'm done?"

"We wouldn't do well to let him go… Now would we? Keep an eye on him." Kate snarled at the male she'd allowed Aiden to keep as a supervisor. Not even five minutes later and three high voltage shocks the doors to the car were closing, leaving all three males alone. Kate's eyes flickering to the rearview mirror as she drove down the forest rode.

"I gotta piss… Just… Keep him there… Please?" Aiden gripped himself with a sheepish look at the human Hunter. Swallowing hard as he looked at the ground, shifting his weight from side to side as if trying to ease weight on a swollen bladder. Eyes falling on the other Hunter in a desperate manner as he whimpered for an answer.

"Right fucking _now_?" Shaking his head the other male snatched the prod away from Aiden shocking Derek for a painfully long length of time. Not even paying mind to Aiden as the teenage Hunter fled the room to empty his bladder. Kicking Derek's foot hard enough to nearly crack the small bones he sneered at the werewolf. "Disgusting animal…"

"Fuck…" Derek jerked at the restraints, silver burning into his flesh as he hissed in pain. Defiant eyes looking up towards the Hunter as he bared his teeth trying to intimidate the cocky male. He couldn't even explain how pissed he was with Aiden for running off like he had. Running away as if Derek was going to do just fine all tied up and on the receiving end of a demented Hunter. The creak of the floorboards upstairs had both him and the Hunter looking up.

"Who the fuck is here?" Pressing the crackling end of the electric prod against Derek's ribs again as the Hunter snarled at the werewolf. Eyes narrowing as he shocked him again when the answer was delayed, as if he expected it to help extract the answer. The prod suddenly dropping to the floor as blood started pouring from his lips, eyes slowly trailing down as they met a clawed hand. The fingers dripping blood and torn flesh as his vision blurred. Everything going white as the pain shorted out all of the nerves in his body before it seemed to explode through him in a nuclear fashion, every fiber of his body seizing and convulsing as the muscles of the limb shoved through his body flexed nice and slow.

"You know… You had a werewolf in the car the entire time… And it really pisses me off when people fuck with my shit. Those people usually end up dead." Aiden jerked his arm back, blood soaking the floor as it cascaded down from the cavernous wound. Drawing his fingers up to his face he lapped at the blood, too far gone as the Beast seemed to pull itself from his control. Eyes flaring a dusty gold as he took long laps at his fingers, moaning in delight as he pressed his foot down on the back of the Hunters neck as the male quickly bled out across the charred floor. "She did say I should kill him… However… I'm sure you'd make a pretty nice replacement."

"…" Derek watched with wide eyes as Aiden reached down, a soft smile on Aiden's face as he snapped the other males neck without a hint of compassion towards the fellow Hunter. Swallowing hard as Aiden slowly crawled towards him, every muscle working in a precise fashion just like a predator. Derek's breath catching as Aiden's bloody hand trailed up his bare chest. There was no mistaking the hunger in the teens gaze. "Aiden… You…"

"Shut up…" Aiden's eyes almost glowing as he grabbed Derek by his neck allowing his fingers to trail over the nape of the other wolfs neck, running his tongue over the others right cheek. Pulling back to lap at the bloody mess on the other males neck as he slid his fingers forward to trail over the elder males throat. "You know… You can't really stop me…"


	4. Why He Howls

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse, Multiple Forms Of Abuse

Words: 3,521

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek Allison/Scott

Chapter Warnings: Bondage, Slight S&M, Shock Play, Blood Play, Slight Weapon Kink/Innuendo, Temporary Non-Consensual/Forced Relations, Rough Sex

A/N: This chapters mainly about how Aiden was turned. Try not to throw rocks, because it's very twisted. Also… Aiden's a very twisted kitty, if you're not into any of the 'warnings' then you might wanna skip the good stuff which is just the first section of the chapter.

On a side note, I'm going to go through and edit all I've written starting with this chapter. It annoyed me when I reread it again. The scenes between Aiden and his 'alpha' just lacked oomph.

Also big love to those that have favorite, alerted, and reviewed the story! I love every one of you!

..

…

..

Derek tensed as he looked into the wild gold of Aiden's eyes, he could hear bones grinding beneath the other males skin as he fought against the silver chains restraining his arms above his head. Swallowing hard as Aiden leaned back, that smile was far beyond unnerving as Aiden picked up the electric prod. "Aiden… Let me go." Wincing at the crackle of electricity as the other male dialed down the intensity, his muscles clenched as the flicker of remembrance of the pain went through his mind. Aiden's name repeating again and again, falling from his lips like a prayer as he waited for Aiden to focus again.

Eyes blazing as he pressed the crackling tip against Derek's belly, just below the other males belly button. Laughing as Derek's back arched, loving the way his head fell back exposing the beautiful bloody column of his neck. Tilting his head he shocked the other male again, grinning when Derek's entire body jerked. It tempted something absolutely primal inside of him, a hunger he kept so tightly restrained. The scent of cooling blood filling his senses. "So beautiful…" Turning up the dial he pressed the prod against the bare flesh just above Derek's shorts. Smiling that wicked smile of his as he electrocuted the other male, tossing his head back in ecstasy as Derek yelled out. "So fucking beautiful…"

Cock pulsing painfully behind the denim of his pants as Aiden pulled back, surveying the slowly healing singed marks on Derek's flesh. Licking his lips as he trailed his fingers across the black length of the weapon he held, eyes trained on his pack mate. "Derek… What's the matter? You a little sore?"

"The hell is wrong with you Aiden… Snap out of it!" Derek jerked at his restrains, eyes falling to the weapon as he swallowed hard. Mind flicking back to the many times Aiden had touched him exactly the same way. This wasn't punishment… This wasn't punishment at all he realized, eyes falling down Aiden's front as the other male gripped himself through his pants. "There's a dead body not even ten feet from you. And you're thinking about sex?"

"Does it look like it bothers me…" Tossing the weapon away Aiden looked down at his own hand, smiling as his nails morphed and twisted into razor sharp claws. Running a soft pink tongue over his dry lips he crawled towards Derek after shedding his shirt. Tilting his head as he laid on his belly between Derek's legs. Raising a hand to run across the flinching muscles of the other males belly, digging his claws into the other male flesh parting around his claws like rice paper. The gasping breath Derek drew had Aiden grinding down against the floor trying to ease the ache of his all too hard erection. "Doesn't seem to bother you much either."

"Aiden…" Derek jerked at his restraints again, trying to focus past the fact that Aiden was lapping blood from his belly. The repeated pain of the other male digging claws into soft flesh had him suppressing his ability to heal, allowing Aiden his twisted little fetish. The feeling and sight of Aiden running his tongue over the dip and bulge of his muscles had him tilting his head back with a heady groan. Hips jerking as Aiden ran another hand over his slowly hardening cock. The pain inhibiting him just slightly as Aiden buried his fangs into his side, groaning as the other male worked his throat around the dripping blood. "Please…"

"Much better…" Aiden lapped his tongue against the assaulted flesh of Derek's bare side, blazing gold meeting electric blue as the pair seemed to come to an understanding. Aiden pulled back taking his time as he could hear Derek growling, slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. Taking his time to push them down his hips as he swayed them watching hunger and anger flicker across Derek's face when the other male realized he couldn't reach him. "I love it when you beg… Just like an animal begging their Master. I own you Derek… You're mine."

"_Yours_…" Derek breathed out as Aiden slipped from the last of his clothing, growling out as the other male teased his fingers along the top of his shorts. Jerking his hips as he snarled when Aiden removed his hands completely.

"Beg for it… I wanna see you give up that precious pride of yours." Aiden reached up past Derek to loosen the other males restrains just enough to give him comfort. Licking Derek's lips with a smirk as the other male jerked forward. "Come on Derek… Just beg for it."

"No…" His voice rough with a primal hunger as he looked down at Aiden's hand that was wrapped around the other males eager length. Growling out in hunger as Aiden rubbed his sensitive cock against his belly, gasping out as if there was no better pleasure. The slight release of pressure around his wrists had him looking up as Aiden pressed his lips to his neck, jerking his wrists hard as the wood the chains were wrapped around gave out much to the smaller males surprise. Derek didn't give Aiden so much as a chance as he wrapped the chain's around the smaller males neck forcing him against the floor. Taking in the sight of Aiden on his knees with his face pressed against the dirty floor with his ass raised up in the air had Derek growling as he pulled the chain hard cutting off Aiden's attempt to speak. "I do not… beg."

Aiden let out a whimper as he tried to raise his body up on his hands at the very least, the sudden hard jerk of the chain around his neck and the hand between his shoulder blades had him gasping for air. Eyes stinging as they watered, gazing up at the other male as Derek wrapped the cloth in chain before tightening it around his hand pressing it down between his shoulder blades to allow him a free hand. Aiden jerked against the chain as he felt the flutter of Derek's shorts being removed, clenching his eyes shut as he heard the other male spitting into his own hand.

"You'll heal…" Before Aiden could protest Derek slammed himself to the hilt inside of the smaller male, jaws open as he gave a snarling howl of contentment. Aiden swallowed down a whimper as Derek pulled back slightly before slamming back into his suddenly sore body. Tears welling up in his partner's eyes as Derek rode out a slow rhythm, leaning down to kiss Aiden's cheek. After a few moments Derek unchained Aiden, sliding the silver away from the pair. Kissing the red flesh along the back of Aiden's neck, lapping at the sting as it slowly eased. "You shouldn't tease me…"

"I… Ah! I'm sorry… Please… Please! I won't break!" Aiden sobbed trying to press back onto Derek's length. Groaning in protest as Derek grabbed both of his wrists holding them behind his back, keeping the smaller male from reaching himself. Pressing his cheek into the ground hard as he screamed out as the head of Derek's cock brushed against his prostate. Tears welling up as Derek pulled back slamming into that spot as hard as he could. "Ahh!"

The incoherent words and sentences rolling from Aiden had Derek snarling as he slammed into the other male, jerking back on his arms as he pulled him up onto his knees properly. Slamming into the other wolf with a vicious snarl as he buried his fangs in his mates shoulder, growling against the tender broken skin as Aiden jerked hard. The first thing in his mind was his prey was getting away before he realized Aiden wanted pleasure too. "I'm not going to touch you… You either get off on my cock, or not at all." Derek snarled slamming up against the other males prostate hard enough to draw a scream from Aiden's throat.

Tears dripping down Aiden's cheeks as he fought against the urge to let Derek win their little power struggle. He'd already taken the place as the bitch, and to be honest he didn't care. The soft tickle of Derek's fingers against his thigh had him shuddering and panting as he fought the moans and cries of pleasure. Every ounce of control shattering as Derek grabbed his cock, bringing him over the edge writhing and screaming as he slammed back down on the other males hard cock. Letting his head fall back as he felt Derek spilling inside of him, each and every pulse of heat warming his belly until it felt like he was burning. "Fuck…"

"You're sick in the head…" Derek panted burying his face against Aiden's bloody neck, smiling when the other male just gave a groan.

"It turns you on… You should… You should go. I'll take care of the body." Aiden carefully slipped himself from the other males grip, whimpering at the sudden empty feeling only to find the loss replaced by the embarrassment of the trickle of warm heat down the inside of his right thigh. He was half tempted to smack Derek as the other male just chuckled. "Shut up…"

…

…

…

Aiden had ripped the body to shreds, spreading it around the forest for animals to eat. He'd cleaned himself before going home in what seemed like shock, tears dripping down his face as he gripped his Aunt incoherently sobbing over the monster that had ripped her fellow Hunter to shreds. He'd sat in the garage shaking like a leaf as he kept repeating that the Alpha had ripped the Hunter apart like a piece of meat. After hours of trying to settle him down Kate had given him some sleeping pills and later went out with her brother to investigate, finding the location cleaned and in perfect shape. The next day the forest was filled with cops as they scouted for the missing 'body'.

Two days later Kate was gone, she couldn't spend another minute in the town. She had to get back to her own life outside of the area. Ryan curled up with another twitch drawing Aiden out of his musings over the past few days. Aiden kept playing the traumatized teen, Allison knowing nothing except Aiden had been in a 'car accident'. Fingers playing over his son's hair as he stared blankly at the setting sky. The back of his neck aching as he looked into the darkness.

_Aiden…_

Blinking to himself Aiden frowned rolling onto his back, smiling as Ryan curled up wrapping his little arms and legs around him. Fingers running through the small child's hair as he closed his eyes trying to will himself back to sleep.

_Twelve year old Aiden laughed as he tackled his neighbor's son. The warm air of June burning humid throughout the cul-de-sac as he clutched at the other male. Burying his face against Niyol's neck as the other male gave a surprised sound barely managing to keep his footing as he smiled. Just looking up with glittering honey colored eyes into the icey blue of his best friends. "My dad's taking Alli out of town for her Archery compitition… He said you can stay over to watch me!"_

_"Really? Well I'll just have to get some clothes together so we can have a sleep over…" Niyol wrapped his arms around Aiden as he looked down at the younger male. The fifteen year olds hair hanging down messily, pitch black against his pale flesh as he smiled. Niyol wasn't much larger than he was, the other male was tall and gangly after a rather large growth spurt. "No monkey business tonight, your dad gets mad whenever I let you stay up."_

_"Promise!" Aiden buried his face against Niyol's chest with a wide grin._

Aiden frowned in his sleep, tossing his head from one side to the other as his body tensed every now and then. Breath catching as his mind drove deeper into his sleepy memories of his first love. Black hair splayed out across his white pillows as his eyes clenched tight.

_"I like you!" Aiden grinned crawling up onto the couch as he flicked on the television, the house so quiet as everyone else had left. Looking up at Niyol with wide eyes he smiled as Niyol cupped his cheek, Aiden grinned as he seated himself on the teen's lap looking up at him. Sighing as he put a hand over the other males hand. "Why don't you ever kiss me? Other people do that when they like someone. And you like me too. So why don't you?"_

_"Aiden… You're still little. I can't do that. It's not okay." Niyol tugged Aiden over his chest as he flopped back on the couch working his fingers through Aiden's short dark brown hair as the child pouted. He could only laugh as he leaned up kissing Aiden's cheek. "Good?"_

_"Not good enough… But I'll let you off with that. 'ike you best, Ni…" Aiden mumbled sleepily as he buried his face against the other males chest._

Aiden's breath deepening as the soft breeze of his window opening subconsciously drove him even deeper. Derek staring down at Aiden as the other male slept on fitfully, lips parting as he made to wake Aiden until he noticed the wet shine over the teens eyelashes. Crouching down as he watched his mate sleep on, smiling at Ryan when the child opened his eyes staring right at him. Placing a finger to his lips as Ryan stared at him for a little while before burying his face against his father's chest falling back into sleep.

_"Turn me!" Aiden snarled throwing a book at Niyol as the other male looked at the ground with tears in his eyes. Niyol's bedroom trashed, sheets astray from Aiden's attempt at affection that had been turned down as always. His heart was breaking as Niyol shook his head, grabbing the other male by his shirt he tried to kiss him. Sobbing as Niyol pushed him back, fighting against the strong grip of the young hunter. "Please… I don't want to be alone! You can't leave me alone like this! I want to be with you always Niyol. You say you like me and then you push me away!"_

_"It's not like that Aiden… It's not that easy… It hurts. It hurts so badly. I don't want you to suffer. I can't take away your humanity." Niyol grit out as he fought the tears pouring down his face, pulling Aiden against his chest as he smoothed his fingers over Aiden's hair as the small boy sobbed against him. "Please don't ask this of me… I love you too damn much Aiden…"_

_"Then do it… I trust you. Don't ask me to suffer without you. I can't bear the thought of being stuck here without you. I don't care if it hurts." Aiden breathed against Niyol's t-shirt as the other male trembled. Hissing out in pain at the sharp pain as Niyol jerked him around burying fangs against the back of his neck._

Groaning out Aiden tossed his head to the other side barely avoiding Derek's hand as he reached out to comfort the slumbering teen. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to wake Aiden as Ryan looked at him in a frightened manner. "He's okay… Just… He's sleeping."

"No… Daddy's sad…" Ryan ran his chubby little fingers across the wet trails dripping across Aiden's pale flesh as his father gave a choked sound.

_"He's dangerous Aiden… He killed a man. If we don't kill him, he will kill again." Mr. Argent cocked his gun putting it against the back of Niyol's head, thunder rumbling just outside of the garage as a small group of Hunters stood at his side. Pressing the cold metal of the gun against Niyol's sweat dampened hair as he stared down with empty eyes. Aiden gave a whimper, choking back a sob as he tried to reach out for Niyol only to stop as he caught his father's eyes. "Aiden, stay back!"_

_"Niyol wouldn't ever hurt anyone!" Aiden choked out trying to get to Niyol, finding himself restrained by some man he didn't know. The heavy scent of wolfs bane stinging his nose as he fought the urge to cry, finally turning his head away as he closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this… He couldn't watch Niyol..._

_"It's okay Aiden… I'm not scared." Niyol whispered, the voice barely hitting Aiden's ears before the pistol gave a hard crack._

Aiden jerked up, a sob threatening to break as tears rolled down his face. Fingers clutched in his hair as he started hyperventilating. Shaking his head as he gave a shuddering sob. He could feel Ryan gripping his shirt tightly as he let his tears fall down his face, whimpering as he felt strong arms pulling him against a solid chest.

"Shh… Aiden… It was just a bad dream." Derek kissed Aiden's cheek as the other male quietly sobbed, petting Ryan's head as the child pouted at not being included in comforting his father.

"I just let him die… I just let them kill him." Aiden whispered against Derek's chest before pulling back to pull Ryan up onto his chest, rocking the child quietly. Looking up at the other male with a trembling breath. "I let them kill him… And I didn't stop them."

"You were just a child Aiden… No one could have expected you to stop anything." Derek knew exactly who Aiden was stammering about. Frowning as he pulled Aiden and Ryan close, kissing the top of the other males head. "I wanted to see if you could come over, I'm bringing Scott over to try and train him… You don't have to if you aren't up to it."

"I'm fine… I'm just… I'm sleeping too much." Aiden wiped his eyes as he forced a smile. Shrugging at the questioning look Derek gave him as he settled his son on the floor. "Get a new shirt, we're gonna go hiking."

"That's stupid." Ryan wrinkled his nose.

"I'll kick your butt." Aiden growled, smiling when Ryan squealed and ran to pull his shirt out of his dresser drawer that Aiden had put together for him. Running his fingers through his sleep mussed hair Aiden looked up at Derek. "I'm fine… Promise… You might want to get out of here soon."

"I'll take you two in my car… Safe than that death trap you call a motorcycle." Derek kissed Aiden's forehead trying to comfort the frayed nerves Aiden was attempting to hide. "Besides… I find it harder to threaten to kill Stiles when I have a distraction."

"My Ducati is perfectly safe… And… The kid needs to get rammed. Virgins make me want to gag." Aiden laughed softly as Ryan put on a pink shirt. Raising a brow after examining the shirt as he chuckled to himself, "If he turns out gay I'm doomed."

"I think it's a fashion statement. Real men wear pink?" Derek grinned against Aiden's temple as he kissed the other male again.


	5. High School Nightmares

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse

Words: 3114

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek Allison/Scott

A/N: The story is coming to an end soon, there hasn't been a definate decision on how many more chapters there will be. As always big thanks to those that have favorite, reviewed, and alerted. You guys are awesome!

On a side note… Some of the lines from the episode this is focused around might be a little mixed up… Yeah… Not havin' the photographical memory. Pretty lame, right? The good news is next chapter involves some Alpha on Alpha action of the violent sort.

…

…

…

"Use your other senses Scott… You won't survive a Hunter let alone the Alpha if you don't learn to tap into your other senses." Derek leaned against the railing of his porch as he watched Scott struggling to pay attention with Ryan squealing wildly to the side of the teen. Ryan running around excitedly with a Batman figure clutched in his chubby little fingers. Scott tried to come up with some bullshit excuse as to why he couldn't focus as Stiles sat on the hood of his Jeep watching the training session intently. "Focus Scott…"

"I can't focus with the kid screaming at the top of his lungs… Who's kid is that anyways?" Scott snapped at Derek. He couldn't locate the target Derek had located with that kid screaming. Even though the old fashion alarm clock was ticking away quietly within Derek's hearing range he couldn't locate it. "Will you be quiet!"

"I'm gonna tell Daddy… You're mean." Ryan put Batman's head in his mouth chewing on the toy, saliva dripping over the action figures shoulders and chest as he gnawed on it. His little butt hitting the ground hard as he sat down on the dirt and pine needle mixture. Ryan popped the toy out of his mouth pursing his lips with a smile. "Daddy's gonna kick your _ass_!"

"Scott!" Stiles yelled out when he looked up from his cell phone, eyes wide as he caught sight of Aiden. Wincing as Aiden brought his baseball bat down on Scott's shoulder. "Ooh… That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"What did I tell you about cussing… I'll wash your mouth out with soap Ryan. Scott… Dude, pay some fucking attention." Aiden just smiled brightly when Scott rubbed his shoulder where Aiden had just broken his wooden baseball bat. Tossing the handle of the bat to the ground he scooped up his son. "And you ever tell my little boy what to do again… I'll shove my foot so far up your rear… You'll be lickin' my boot clean."

"Fuck!" Ryan waved his arms around as he squealed the curse again and again. Pointing at Derek as his grey eyes sparkled. "Daddy!"

"…" Derek stared at Aiden with wild eyes as Stiles burst into laughter almost falling off of his jeep. Swallowing hard as he looked at Scott and then back to Aiden. Lips parting for a moment before he pursed them, eyebrows furrowing.

"No… That's Mommy." Snickering as he whispered into his son's ear Aiden set Ryan on the ground watching with amusement as Ryan ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Laughing out as the small boy grabbed onto Derek's pant leg, tugging as hard as he could. Aiden just held up his hands turning around waiting for Derek to snarl something.

"Up, Mommy!" Ryan squealed stamping his little feet as he attempted to jump up. Arms held up as he whined and tugged on Derek until the other male picked him up.

"I'm going to kill you… "Derek growled as his eyes trailed after Aiden as the other male opened his Camaro's passenger door pulling out a diaper bag that he'd packed before leaving home. Frowning as Stiles kept laughing. "You really think this is funny?"

"Yes… I mean, no! I mean… Come on, man! It's funny! Not that you're funny… I…" Stiles held his hands up realizing that he was very well outnumbered by the furry man eater coalition. Giving his usual goofy smile he tried to show himself as harmless. "Nope… Not funny."

"Ryan… Come here!" Aiden called pulling a jacket out of the diaper bag. Ryan didn't need them anymore, but he'd found the bag useful over the past week of taking his son out to job interviews with him. That and it gave him an excuse to bring useless crap. Smiling when his son tugged at his pant leg only to frown when Ryan ran off at the realization that he would be shoved into a stuffy coat. "Hey!"

"Not a chance…" Derek growled eyes flaring as he grabbed Ryan by the back of his shirt. Raising a brow when Ryan immediately stopped squirming. "He knows to obey higher ranking wolves… He's been raised by a human mother. How does he know?"

"Jung-Kim was with Ryan most of the time he spent with Mika… He often visited from Korea, he was the one that taught Ryan everything until this point. And before you ask how a Japanese woman has a Korean relative… Jung married into the family." Aiden smiled as he carefully took his son from Derek's tight grip on the back of his shirt, slipping the small boy into a puffy black coat. Zipping it up half way he kissed the child's forehead. Eyes turning to Scott. "You able to move your arm yet?"

"Barely…" Scott managed to grit out as he rubbed his shoulder. Eyes turning towards Derek with a frown on his face. He rubbed his shoulder for another moment before looking at Aiden. "So you're a Hunter… Why are you helping with this?"

"Because I'm one of you. I may be trained as a Hunter… But I don't have to be one. I can teach you how to fight people like me… If you're not willing to learn then it will be pointless." Aiden reached into the diaper bag pulling out a black baton as he strode towards Scott. "This is a werewolf taser… Forty thousand volts of electricity running through your body. You're lucky if you don't piss yourself."

"What's that got to do with- Argh!" Scott screamed as Aiden shoved the baton against his chest, his entire body seizing as he hit the ground.

"You're dating my sister… Doesn't mean I have to baby you like she does. I'm a Hunter… I don't care about the rules. None of us do. You get in… You kill… And you get out. There is no compassion. There is no pack… If your team mate dies you keep on hunting. You don't mourn. Hunters are more dangerous than you might think. What they lack in physical strength they make up for in pure vicious intent." Aiden stared down with the same blank stare that so often graced his father's face during a hunt. A hand on his shoulder had his heart calming slowly as he looked at Derek.

"Aiden… That's enough. I think we've trained enough." Derek tightened his grip on Aiden's shoulder as he gave the smaller male a hard stare until Aiden dropped the electric weapon.

"Alright… I have to get home. Stiles… You two mind giving me a ride." Looking away from Derek all Aiden could do was clench his jaw as he felt Derek gripping him softly. Leaning back as he felt the soft heat of the other males body.

"Holy shit! Dude! You're gay?" Stiles stared wide eyed at Derek.

…

…

…

Aiden groaned in pain as he tilted his head back, his temples throbbing as he reached out onto his desk frowning when he couldn't find his little black bottle. Leaning forward he found it under a text book, shaking two pink pills into his hand he swallowed them dry. "Fucking hell…" Waving his hand in front of himself he smiled as his vision slowly dulled.

"Hey Aide- … Aiden?" Allison closed Aiden's bedroom door behind her as she walked over. Snapping her fingers by his right ear a few times she frowned. Dropping her hands to shake his shoulders. "Aiden?"

"Fuck!" He snarled jerking to attention. Eyes settling on his black bottle for a moment before tossing it into his bottom desk drawer, locking it. Frowning as he looked up at Allison. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Aiden… You said you'd stop." Crossing her arms around herself Allison bit her lower lip as she watched him shoving the bottle out of reach. Swallowing softly as she looked down at the floor. "What about Ryan?"

"He's fine… Don't you dare tell anyone about this! …I'm trying Alli …But it's going to take time." Aiden held his head in his hands as he leaned over his desk, frowning as he heard her cell vibrate. It sounded like a jack hammer in his ears. Groaning he bowed his back as he pressed his forehead against the cool wood waiting for the heavy pain killers to kick in. Slapping Allison's hand away as she tried to touch his shoulder. "Would you fuck off. Jesus, I can't go two seconds without you shoving your nose in my business. Piss off would you."

"Aiden!" Allison tried to protest as Aiden grabbed his jacket and swung his window open. All she could do was look away as her little brother jumped out of the window as he had taken to doing lately. Frowning she tightened her own jacket around herself. She had a date anyways. She figured that she'd try and talk to her brother when she got back.

Aiden just grumbled to himself trying to avoid the knowledge that his sister had popped into his room at the worst time. Reaching a hand out he caught himself on a lamp post as his vision blurred violently, his body feeling over heated. Looking around Aiden swallowed hard before leaning over shoving two fingers down his throat until he gave a violent retch. Wrinkling his nose at the mixture of ham sandwich and illegal prescription pills. "Doesn't taste the same coming up…" Wiping his mouth he frowned wondering how long it would take before his vision cleared up. He really shouldn't have taken that secondary dose.

First and foremost he needed a place to lay low until he could get his bearings, the last thing he wanted to do was wait in his room at home until one of his parents walked in. The only thing that made him feel any better about the situation was that Ryan was asleep in the living room after a long hard day of play while he'd been at school. Looking up at the dark sky all Aiden could do was pray that the full moon didn't bring anything he couldn't control. Especially with Ryan at stake.

…

…

…

"I'm gonna kill the both of you!" Derek snarled. Eyes flickering to the school as he grit his teeth. "Are you trying to wake up the whole city?"

"Come on… Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles rolled his eyes as Scott turned his attention somewhere else. "Dude, hello… Trying to page the Alpha. Attention please?"

"Huh… Sorry. Thought I heard… Never mind." Scott turned his attention back to the pair, eyes falling on Derek's Camaro. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything… He was there a second ago." Derek looked inside of the car franticly as he realized that Scott's boss had disappeared. Looking back to the other males he grit his teeth before opening his mouth to say something. Nothing came out as his entire body felt as if it had been run through with a million silver swords, blood dripping from his mouth. Consciousness slipping from his grip as his body was thrown through the air like a rag doll, not even managing a sound of pain as his body impacted with the hard brick of the school building.

"Holy shit!" Stiles pushed Scott towards the school, both teens running frantically into the deserted building. "Lock it!"

"With what?" Scott shoved the doors shut trying to hold it closed against whatever would be thrown their way. His throat tightening as he leaned his forehead against the door. "That thing just killed Derek!"

"Derek's not dead… He can't be dead." Stiles chanced his own life as he raised up looking out of the door. Looking around for a moment his eyes fell on the chain cutter he'd brought with them. Eyes falling on Scott for a moment he took a slow breath. "I've got an idea…"

…

…

…

Aiden could still taste bile as he retched again, the steaming water rolling off of his body as he tried to focus himself. Forearms against the slowly heating tile of the locker room showers. Coughing painfully as he closed his eyes against the pain as his heart tried to speed up and slow down erratically. Jerking to attention as he heard pounding footsteps.

"We have to- Shit! … Aiden? What are you doing here. The Alpha…" Stiles tried to form a coherent sentence as Scott and him stood panting, eyes frantically looking around as Scott shoved himself into a locker. Jerking his head towards the lockers in a motion to hide as the teens heart race skyrocketed.

"What are you…" His entire body tensing as his senses started clearing, muscles still a little groggy as he bared his fangs at the scent of the other Alpha male. Everything seeming to slow down as his vision clouded red, nails extending as he let out a growl. Sliding a foot back as he drew a breath. The shadows playing out on the walls causing his muscles to tense until he realized that it wasn't another male at all.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" The janitor snarled wrenching open one of the lockers, managing to produce Scott on his first try before Stiles pulled himself from the locker protesting. Aiden quickly revealed himself as he followed the other teens. "Get out of here. All of you!"

"You have to get out of here too! It's no-" Stiles choked back a scream as the Janitor was jerked back into the room. The entire silence of the school shattered as the locker room door slammed shut, the Janitor screaming as claws dug into his flesh. Looking at Scott he shoved his best friend as Aiden ran the other way.

Aiden looked around trying to find something. He looked up and down, only finding Lacrosse equipment. Fucking sport was useless. Eyes snapping back towards the entrance of the room as he looked around quickly, shutting himself in the broom closet. Slowing his heart as best as he could, every muscle taunt as he closed his eyes. Every soft click of the other Alpha male's claws against the cool tile of the floor had his muscles tensing even more. Even his attention snapped at the sound of Stiles keys being thrown. The heavy slide of something being moved and the humming chatter of the other teens had him twisting the knob of the door.

"I'm not scared of it! I'm not scared of you!" Stiles snarled as he climbed up onto the desk chancing a glance into the room. Jerking back as the creature slammed a gigantic clawed hand against the metal of the view window in the door. Eyes frantically looking around as he started snarling out at the creature, threatening it in anger.

"You're not helping the-" Aiden cut himself off as the entire place burst into a sound of violent silence as there was a crash in the room. "Did it just…"

…

…

…

"You looked like you were going to tell me to be careful." Allison smiled at Jackson as she looked at him with amusement in her eyes. Tilting her flashlight up she shined it over her face. "I'll be okay… I'm just going to go find Scott. It'll only take a second."

"Yeah well… I was. Just… Be careful." Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, smiling as Allison ran off towards the school. His smile falling as his eyes fell on Lydia. Sometimes she was more of a pain then even he wanted to deal with.

Allison looked around the dark hallway with a slight frown on her face as she looked down at her cell phone again. Scott had asked her to meet him here. Shaking her head she called out to him, brows furrowing as there was no answer. Stiles Jeep was in the parking lot, so there was no doubt they'd both be at the school. "Scott?"

A heavy crash had her jumping as something flew across the hallway up in front of her. Eyes frantic as she looked around, aiming her flash light until she came across something on the floor. Swallowing hard she quickened her pace with her flashlight trained on what she quickly discovered to be one of her brothers combat boots. "Aiden…" Her heart slamming against her ribs as her cell phone rang.

..

Aiden's back slammed into the wall as he gave a pained grunt, his belly stinging from where the other Alpha had managed to catch him across the belly. Falling to his knee's as his eyes flared gold. Every muscle in his body burning and stretching as his back bowed. Blood dripping from his jaws as his teeth elongated, becoming sharp enough to shred flesh with ease. Body contorting painfully as he looked up, eyes coming into contact with those violent red orbs. The lockers around him shaking as he gave a yell that in an instant morphed into a howl so deep it rocked his entire body.


	6. Party Crasher

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse

Words: 3,339

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek Allison/Scott

A/N: I've decided on two more chapters... I may or may not do an 'after' chapter. If I can come up with something for it I'll do one. At this point I'm only planning two more chapters max. So I'd like to thank everyone that's been reading this. Seeing as how I'm avoiding my Stiles story I should end this with a bang so I can get back to my flailing.

…

…

…

Muscles convulsed painfully as Aiden turned his head up, blood dripping from his jaws as his body contorted. Everything lengthening and widening as his body shifted, claws digging into the ground as the great beast replaced the outspoken Hunter. Vertigo hitting like a train as Aiden's heart tried to slow and reverse the shift. The other male bounding haphazardly towards him with a snarling howl as Aiden reared back on his hind legs bringing down a heavy paw on the other male's back as he was more or less tackled to the ground. Feet managing to purchase a vicious press on the other males hips digging into his lower belly, leaving angry red shreds of flesh as the tumbled into the wall snarling and slashing at each other in a fury.

Aiden did manage to get a grip on the other male, fangs buried deep into his shoulder as he was swung about like a rag doll. The older Alpha jerking in one direction before jerking in the other. Grip loosening as he was slammed against the wall, snarling in a fit of rage Aiden launched himself after the other male as he turned to bolt. Clawed hand grappling with the agile male as he wrenched the other male back, growling his approval as the other male lost his footing. What he hadn't been expecting was the other male to whip around blind siding him with a heavy clawed hand to the side of the head, blood dripping from his ear as he stumbled back shaking his head. The other male was advancing as he backed up trying to get his bearings as quickly as he possibly could.

Against every better judgment anyone could have made in his position Aiden launched himself at the other male trying to find a painful purchase on the other Alpha, if he could hobble him he could bring him down. All he needed was some heavy damage to any functioning body part. Another heavy paw sent the smaller Alpha crashing against the wall, body no longer able to take the heavy damage being dealt as he was forcibly torn from his shift. Back pressed against the wall as Aiden closed his eyes, heart slamming against his chest as the other Alpha breathed in his scent mere inches away. Slowly opening his eyes as the Alpha looked down the hall way before taking off. Aiden leaned forward on his bent knees panting heavily. "Shit…"

…

"Aiden's out there! We can't just sit here and wait for him to die… Scott, please!" Allison grabbed her boyfriend's shirt. Her voice broken as she pleaded. Despite the wall of windows to their side they'd chosen to stay in the room they were currently holed up in. Sobbing softly as she buried her face against Scott's neck.

"We can't stay here!" Stiles snapped gesturing to the wall of windows elaborately. His heart about stopped as the back entrance to the room was jerked open, a bloody haggard Aiden standing blood splattered and dirty. "And there's another way into the room. Wonderful."

"You're still alive… That's _great_. Now if you're done sucking your boyfriend off… Who's idea was this…" Aiden growled, fingers slick with blood as he touched his ear. He felt sick and disoriented as his body slowly attempted to heal itself. He could hear the other Alpha running rampant in the halls not far off. Looking at his fingers he clenched his jaws. "How far are we from the Jeep? I left Ryan's bag in there…"

"The taser… Do you have anything else in there that doesn't require close contact?" Scott quickly avoided acknowledging the fact that it had been his fault that all of this had happened. He'd been the one that had come up with the idea and had as a result put everyone including Allison in danger.

"I got a crossbow with silver bolts… Don't look at me like that. It folds up." Aiden sneered at Stiles when the other male gave him a strange look. Shaking his head he sat down rubbing his ear. It itched horribly as it quickly healed. Looking up at Scott he realized Allison and everyone was panicking over what to do next. "You can't call the cops…"

"Why not!" Lydia demanded, her voice going shrill as she pulled her cell phone out. Frowning she dialed the number to the police station. A few moments later after she'd tried to explain she stood looking at her cell in disbelief. "They hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison's heart rate skyrocketed. Looking towards Scott she whimpered. "Who the hell is out there? What do they want from us?"

"They said they got a report that they'd be prank called, that people would be in the school. She said if I called again she'd trace my cell and have me arrested." Lydia stood in absolute disbelief, nearly dropping her cell phone in her shock.

"They'll go to your house before they try that…" Stiles put his fist against his lower lip trying to focus, shaking his head as he looked to Scott again as the other male was prompted.

"It was Derek! Derek Hale…" Scott's heart rate steadily increased as he looked at the others.

Aiden's lips parting in disbelief as he slowly turned his honey colored eyes towards Scott… Jaw clenching as he looked at the other male in a mixture of disbelief and rage.

"Why would Derek kill the Janitor?" Allison whimpered, looking at Scott with fear in her eyes.

"How fucking dare you!" Aiden was on his feet with his fists gripping Scott's shirt before Allison could grab her boyfriend's hand. Fangs bared as his eyes flared a wild gold, reveling in the fear that rolled off of Scott. He wanted to rip into him at that very moment. "You know it wasn't Derek, he's not violent... He would never hurt anyone."

"Aiden! Please… This isn't the time to be fighting!" Allison gave a choked sob as Jackson grabbed her wrist pulling her back. Looking at her brother and her boyfriend all she could do was tremble.

"Tell them it wasn't Derek… _Before I eat you alive_." Aiden lowered his voice on the last threat, so low that he knew only Scott could hear him.

…

…

…

Ryan looked towards the window, lower lip trembling as he helped himself off of the couch as he whimpered. The toddler waddling sleepily towards the window looking up at the sky helplessly, sitting down with a soft thump as he started crying. Soft grey eyes slowly bleeding a burning blue as he sobbed, the soft sound of howling wolves in the distance tearing at his little heart. Rubbing his eyes as he sobbed and cried out pitifully.

Chris Argent rubbed his eyes as he walked into the living room to find out what the small child was whining about. It was getting late and he'd been working in the garage with Kate. She'd arrived a little earlier in the evening just after. Frowning he went to pick up the tired child until the sound that broke from the small boy nearly stopped his heart. Ryan's sobs had turned into a howl… Not a whining how… But an inhuman howl from a creature that could only ever be a monster. It dawned on him in that moment… Ryan had been bitten.

"Chris… What's goin… Is that Ryan making that sound?" Kate looked at her brother as she looked over her brother's shoulder at the toddler sobbing and howling at the window. A howl broke out in the distance causing the small child to howl even louder, echoing the other werewolf. Whispering the mere name under her breath as realization dawned on her, every strange habit crashing down like a failed structure. "… _Aiden_…"

…

Aiden bolted down the hall hot on Scott's heels as the pair tried to locate the cooling body of the janitor. Halting as he caught the howl on the cool night air. "Ryan…" Clenching his eyes closed he fought to bolt from the school to the child. He was only three. Even Hunters didn't kill children that small… Scott's scream had him slamming into the other male as the younger teen froze up. Landing in a pile of limbs and snarling vocalizations Aiden raised his eyes.

"You're still such a hot mess…" Plucking his cigarette from his lips Jung-Kim smirked at the smaller males. Raising an arm, feet shoulder length apart as he stood with his sunglasses catching the dim lights that reflected off of every dull surface. Blowing smoke out of his nose slowly he brought his arm down hard, air whistling around the limb as glass exploded around him. Flicking his cigarette down unto the floor, tugging off his shades as he stood before them with his ever present smirk gracing his lips. Crimson eyes catching the light as he spoke in the most condescending tone he could manage. "Find the Alpha… Bring me his head."

The four males crouched on the ground before him giving a soft nod before running off into the darkness. The heavy scent of cigarettes and sex clinging to the leather of Jung-Kim's leather pants and tank top. Razorblade cut hair falling around his ears gracefully as he tilted his head toward the pair on the ground. "You really should have joined my pack when I offered, little brother."

Aiden removed himself from Scott, growling at the other male as he looked up at him. "I didn't need your help…"

"I was in town… Stop being such a cock slut. Ryan's howling for you. He fears for your life… By the looks of it, you got your ass handed to you. Puppy's shouldn't fight real animals." Jung-Kim grabbed Aiden by his hair manhandling him until the other looked up at him with a mixture of fear and respect. Smirking at the smaller male he turned his eyes down the hall, crimson eyes catching the crimson of the rogue. Sliding a foot back he braced himself, placing another cigarette between his lips as he watched the other male Alpha began cautiously stalking towards him. Jung-Kim raised his Zippo lighter flicking it on as he drew a long slow drag on his cigarette. Shoving the lighter into his pocket he simply watched the other Alpha picking up speed. "Might want to move…"

Grabbing Scott by his arm Aiden shoved him against the wall as Jung's cigarette fell from his lips, the other male putting on pound after pound in an instant as his muscles and bones expanded. The heavily built Alpha brought his heavy hand down on the rogue Alpha as it lunged at him slamming it into the ground. A snarling roar shaking the hallway as both males stood their ground the instant the rouge found it's footing, Jung-Kim remaining on his hind legs in an almost human manner. The soft sound of sirens drawing the stand off to an end as quickly as it started. Jung-Kim held up a hand as his pack mates attempted to pursue the other male.

"Jung… The hell are you doing here?" Aiden looked at the other male cautiously as Jung-Kim shifted back, blood running down his arm. Wincing as Jung-Kim picked up his cigarette from the ground placing it between his lips again without a word. Looking at the ground Aiden could only ride out his wave of shame.

"You're seventeen Aiden… Your head is now a prize. I'm just here to make sure you transition nice and smooth into the world of your kind… The offer is still on the table. All bachelor packs need strong males. With the right training you could be perfect…" Jung-Kim looked at his pack mates flicking his wrist to signal for them to make themselves scarce. Turning to walk away he closed his eyes as his sunglasses crunched under his motorcycle boots, giving a grimace of anger as he reached down plucking the shattered shades from the dirty floor. "Wonderful…"

…

…

…

"Thank you for putting up with me. I know my visit is very impromptu. I should have called ahead, but I didn't know if I'd have time while I was in the United States. My band's been very busy promoting in Los Angeles." Jung-Kim was freshly showered and still damp as he sat on the Argent couch rubbing the back of his neck like a sheepish teen. The twenty-six year old just laughed when Ryan climbed up into his lap. "I haven't seen Aiden or Ryan for a few months. I usually try to visit them every two months."

"No… It's absolutely fine. I've been wondering what Mika's family is like. You're so handsome Jung-Kim." Mrs. Argent laughed as she sipped her coffee from across the room. Her husband sitting at her side, watching Jung-Kim in a cautious manner. "We've recently become aware of Ryan's… Condition. Your necklace…"

"Why thank you. Hunting has been in my family for many years. It's said my ancestors learned from the Argent family themselves. I was more than pleased to meet Aiden when I heard his last name… It is a true shame… Ryan's condition. He's still young. There is a legend about a cure…" Jung-Kim kicked Aiden as he watched the teen smolder angrily at the fact his son was paying so much attention to another person. Running his fingers through Ryan's hair he became quiet for a moment. The small child playing with the silver necklace that was hanging around Jung-Kim's neck, the necklace was in truth surgical steel. "We have to kill the Alpha that bit him. Now there's no telling how long it's been, in children the shift doesn't always take place until five years or so into their development."

"There's something you want to tell us Aiden?" Kate leaned against the doorway. Eyes trained on her nephew as he looked away. Frowning as she crossed the room she stopped in front of the angsty teen, looking down at him in a small fit of rage. "Aiden!"

"Nothing that concerns you." Aiden growled out as he looked up at Kate with defiance in his eyes. "We were going out… Weren't we Jung-Kim?"

"Not tonight Aiden… You've had enough excitement for one night." Mr. Argent frowned as his son made to stand up. Looking at Ryan he frowned. "This doesn't disturb you?"

"I already knew about it… When the time comes out I'll take care of it. He's _my_ son. Not yours." Aiden snarled angrily as he stood up. "Make up your mind on what you want to do Jung-Kim… I'm going to bed."

Without waiting for anyone to say anything Aiden stormed off upstairs. The knowledge that Derek was supposed to be dead had his heart aching, slamming his door shut as he put a hand to his mouth. He felt sick. Derek wasn't dead, he told himself again and again. There was no way that Derek was dead. Aiden slammed his fist against the door giving a choked scream as he broke into tears. Scott had to be wrong. Tears dripping down his cheeks and down along his chin as they trickled to the floor in steady painful droplets.

It felt like someone was ripping his heart out through his throat. Choking back sob after sob as he slipped to the ground pressing his forehead against the wood of his bedroom door. Trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he fought to breathe, his entire body trembling hard as he gave a pained sob. Getting to his feet unsteadily he looked at the window. "Like Hell…" Aiden grit his teeth swinging his window open, throwing himself out without even bothering to grunt as his feet hit the ground.

…

Derek slid his jacket from his shoulders, groaning in pain as he slipped to the ground on his hands and knees as his flesh slowly repaired itself. Leaning down to press his forehead against the cool wood of his bedroom floor as he gave a pained moan. Muscles rippling as the flesh renewed itself. He was groggy from blood loss. The slam of his front door had him jerking to attention as he sat up on his knees eyes turning to his bedroom door as it was swung open a few moments later. Aiden barreling into him, clutching at him as if his life depended on it.

"I knew it… I fucking knew he was lying." Aiden sobbed against Derek's chest as the other male sat in a state of shock and awe as he buried his fingers in his hair. Coughing hard Aiden shoved his face against Derek's chest breathing in his scent as if his life depended on it. Like old smoke and leather, like woods and fresh dirt. Throat aching as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "He said the Alpha killed you…"

"I told you… I'm difficult to kill." Derek wrapped an arm around Aiden, smiling against the top of the other males head as he listened to Aiden's heartbeat slowly calming down. The other male drawing back, tears dripping down the slender males face as Derek leaned forward to kiss him.

"She knows… My aunt Kate knows I'm a werewolf. Ryan was howling for me and she made the connection. I have to leave tomorrow Derek… I have to get Ryan and leave. I'm so sorry…" Aiden gave a sob as he looked at Derek. Golden eyes catching the faint moonlight as they sparkled like shallow pools of molten gold.

"Where are you going to go?" Derek pulled Aiden to his chest, resting his head on the top of his mates head. Frowning when Aiden just gave a choked sob.

"I don't know… But I have to go as soon as I can." Aiden breathed. Looking up at Derek sadly. "Tonight mig-"

"I'm going with you… Let Scott fend for himself. I'm not letting go of you. I'm not letting go of this… Aiden… I want to be with you." Derek held Aiden's face cradled in his hands as his eyes shimmered an electric blue.

"I know… I know…" Aiden breathed in a breathless fashion as he held to Derek's hands, tears rolling over the heated flesh of the other males' fingers.

"I love you, Aiden…" Derek breathed brushing his lips against the slender teens. Sucking down the next sob as Aiden whimpered.

"I know…" Was all Aiden could think to murmur as he melted against Derek.


	7. Out With a Whimper

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse, _Sadism, Torture_

Words: 3,316

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek Allison/Scott

A/N: You know what I've come to realize… You either love this story or you hate it. Haha. Your hate mail makes me strong! This is the part where I do the evil mastermind laugh. Sadly I shall just type it. Muhahahahahaha… Ha! Anyways, second to last chapter. I have decided to do an epilogue for the story. As always, love to everyone that has put this on their favorite list, reviewed, or alerted.

If **Sadism **and **Torture** creep you out then, yeah… Maybe don't read the final part of the chapter? It ain't pretty. It is recommended that if you aren't willing to 'freak' then you just imagine a happy ending.

On a lighter note there is a joke to the way things are put in italics during the final paragraphs [Aiden's Speech, Hint Hint] of this chapter. Cookie to anyone that gets the badly placed joke. Enjoy!

…

…

…

Aiden jerked awake, sunlight blinding him as he blinked against the painful light. The warm press of flesh at his side had him smiling as he felt the slow rise and fall of Derek's chest. Fingers smoothing over the soft heated flesh as he slowly flexed the battle calloused hand against the shuddering flesh. Eyes trailing up to meet Derek's, nibbling his lower lip as he finally whispered. "Morning…"

"Morning…" Derek smiled faintly before looking up at the ceiling as Aiden nuzzled his face against his chest. Fingers running through the smaller males' hair as he listened to the soft rise and fall of Aiden's chest. Looking at the other male for a moment he couldn't help himself. He chuckled softly as Aiden's hair fell across his face. "You're hair is so girly…"

"I've been meaning to cut it." A smile gracing his lips as Aiden sat up a bit, swinging his leg over Derek's hips as he straddled the other male. Pitch black hair falling down across his back and shoulders as he tilted his head down towards the other male. Honey colored eyes shining in the morning light as he raised his fingers, brushing them over the kiss marks that graced his chest. "Got some scissors?"

"Bathroom." Derek mumbled smoothing his hands over the soft flesh of Aiden's bare thighs. Frowning when Aiden suddenly removed himself, padding away with a naked sway of his hips. "You better be coming back."

"Just give me a minute…" Aiden called as he walked into the bathroom, picking up a pair of scissors from a slightly ajar drawer. Gripping his hair as he held it back in a make shift pony tail he cut away the long locks, frowning as his hair fell against his skin in a strange fashion. Looking around he found Derek's electric razor. "Does his own hair…"

Derek jerked back awake as Aiden touched his bare shoulder, bed dipping under the other males weight. Blinking a few times he reached up running his fingers through Aiden's now short hair. "You look manlier… I ever tell you that you look like a school girl with your hair long." Derek sat up as Aiden pulled on his pants not bothering with his boxers. Smiling as Aiden kissed him again. "Mmm… You taste like mint."

"Found your toothpaste… Also I managed to violate your tooth brush. How the hell do you still have running water and electricity?" Aiden pushed against Derek's shoulder, sprawling across the other male. Bare chest against bare chest, breath hitching as his eyes shimmered gold. Leaning down Aiden brushed his lips against Derek's every movement slow as he savored the moment. "Hmm?"

"Generator… It's in the basement. The bathroom is the other room that works. There's an extension cord running to the fridge to keep it cold, that's all. No water in the kitchen… Aiden… What are we going to do about Ryan? What are we going to do about you?" Derek ran his fingers through Aiden's newly cut hair, smiling at the soft prickling feeling against the palm of his hand. It almost made his hand feel as if it was numb in a good way.

"I'm going to take him… They'll try and keep him hidden from me at this point. Jung-Kim won't give himself up without a fight… He won't put his pack at risk… Derek… I need to know without a doubt that you will be there if I need it. That you will without a doubt protect Ryan… Because to be honest with you… I don't expect to live through this. Jung-Kim will kill me without a second of hesitation if it means protecting his own hide. He's a coward… And I just have to know…" Aiden's throat clenched as he fought back a sob, burying his face against Derek's chest. Why had he left Ryan alone so close to the full moon? It weighed heavy on his heart, knowing that this was all his fault. Clenching his jaw he felt his heart harden with resolve. "This is what I need you to do…"

…

…

…

"So the wounded dog returns to its Master… Where were you last night Aiden?" Jung-Kim was smoking as he leaned against his motorcycle outside of the Argent house. Tugging his new shades down as he looked at the Hunter with disgust. "They have under surveillance… They want to interrogate you. I'll give you ten minutes before I prove you're a werewolf."

"You said you'd help me Jung… This isn't helping." Aiden carded his fingers through his short hair feeling exposed to the world. His neck fully exposed now, the mark Niyol had left upon him bared to the eyes of all that would look on. Swallowing softly as Jung-Kim leaned forward. "I spent the night with my mate… If I have to die…"

"I'll be the one to kill you Aiden. Your life for the life of the child." Jung-Kim frowned as he fixed his sunglasses. "This could have been avoided if you'd kept your whelp silent. I'll make it quick."

"Aiden!" Allison bolted from the door way of the house wrapping her arms around her brother. Face buried against his neck as she trembled, whimpering about how everyone had been worried when they had realized he'd left. "You cut your hair… It looks…"

"Shut up." Aiden clenched his eyes shut as she started pulling back to look at him. Burying his face against her neck as he held her tight. He couldn't help it, a single tear welling up and dripping down his cheek as he held his twin tight. This would be the final time he'd ever see her… He knew this was the end and he'd returned against his better judgment. He'd returned for Ryan… To see Allison… To end all of this. "I love you Alli… I know I've never said it. Hell, you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for. I hate all of the stupid girly things you do… But I fuckin' love you."

Allison let her fingers rest on the nape of her twin's neck as she slowly blinked. The soft sound of Aiden sniffling had her lips parting to ask why he was talking so strangely. Swallowing softly as he pulled back wiping his eyes, sharing that broken smile she could remember from when they were still little. "Aide-"

"Aiden… Come inside. We need to discuss your _punishment_." Kate smiled that perky smile she so often had on her face before she did something absolutely sadistic. Eyes trailing to Aiden's throat as he swallowed hard, frowning as he gripped his sister one last time before starting towards the doorway of the house. Slowly stepping back to accommodate the teen she rested her eyes on Jung-Kim. "You coming in?"

"Have fun on your date Allison. Don't worry about anything… Aiden's fine. We're just talking to him about rehab again." Jung-Kim smiled at Allison, lies sweet as they flowed from his lips. Dropping his cigarette he squished the half smoked cancer stick out as he strode off towards Kate. A flirty smirk gracing his lips as he gave her a once over. "Too bad I'm married… You'd look good in leather."

"No one said I'd tell." Kate purred as he shoulder brushed against Jung's. The pair striding after Aiden silently as he walked towards the living room. Ryan was seated on the couch playing with a pair of black handcuffs. The small child gnawing at the metal, giving a loud sob of pain as the metal gave an electrical pulse. Kate just raised a brow as the child went back to gnawing at the metal a few moments later. "I think its brain is fried."

"Do you ever stop being a bitch…" Aiden asked quietly as he gently took the electrical handcuffs away from his son. Picking the child up as he smoothed the child's hair. His heart ached from beating so hard, it wasn't that it was beating fast. "Let me put him to bed for a nap… Then we can sit down and _talk_."

"You have three minutes…" Arms crossed over her chest as she stood watching Aiden shift nervously. Eyes falling to the back of his neck, a firm frown finding its way across her lips. Looking at Jung-Kim as the teen quickly strode from the room she kept her lips in a firm line. "You saw the bite as well."

"Most heal… I noticed one on his shoulder as well. I've never seen bites that didn't heal." Jung-Kim frowned as there was a crash upstairs. Ryan was screaming at the top of his lungs as the pair ran towards the stairs.

Aiden looked towards the door he'd shoved his bed up against. Kissing Ryan's forehead he closed his eyes for a moment. "Shh. We're going to play a game. It's Hide and Seek. I'm going to let you hide with Derek. I'll come get you soon."

The small child whimpered as the door was rattled as Kate and Jung-Kim pounded against it. There was the soft sound of feet running around in the hall as they tried to get the door open. Nodding at his father as his lower lip trembled Ryan gripped his father. "'Kay…"

"Good boy." Aiden swung his bedroom window open, barely catching a glimpse of Derek as he threw Ryan from the second story. Looking down at his mate he stood in silence as his bedroom door was wrenched open. Slowly turning as Derek sprinted away with the small boy over his shoulder. Aiden's eyes flashing gold as he bared hungry fangs at his aunt just in time to catch the receiving end of her electric baton.

…

…

…

Aiden's vision blurred as he opened his eyes. The air was damp and rotten smelling. Fighting the urge to gag he tried to get his bearings. The cold cement under his body didn't belong to his house, the heavy walls had no basement window. The frigid air had him shivering as he tugged down trying to rest his arms. Screaming out as an electrical pulse ran through his body, teeth clenched tight. Aiden groaned out softly as a door was opened. Kate and his Father stood at the top of the stairs for a moment before walking down into what Aiden guessed to be a basement. Jung-Kim had said something about a compound…

"Where did you put the kid…" Kate snarled as she got to the foot of the stairs, electrical baton clutched in her hand. Each sure step bringing her and the electric weapon closer. Aiden cried out in pain as the weapon was shoved under his heart. The offending organ shuddering as it threatened to stop. Not even close to pleased with her result Kate shoved the weapon against his throat shocking him again.

"Kate… He's still your nephew." Chris Argent could only stand in a semblance of silence as he watched his sister viciously attacking the now convulsing teen. Eyes falling onto his son for a moment all Mr. Argent could do was look away from the teen's pitiful form.

"… Doesn't hurt… Just a fuckin' tingle. You're _pathetic_ you rank bitch. I can smell your rotting flesh no matter what kind of perfume you put on." Aiden snarled in a dazed slur. Golden eyes coming up to rest on his Aunt as he fought back tears of pain. It hurt… It hurt bad, but he wasn't going to allow her any more satisfaction. The soft scent of Jung-Kim wafted down into the rank basement as the older male slid a magazine into his hand gun. Head drooping forward for a split second Aiden groaned. "Jung… Man… We're family. Wh-"

"Because I don't associate with animals. How long have you been turned… And if you lie…" Jung-Kim aimed his gun at the ground, muscles tensing as the weapon cracked loudly. He could see the fear written across Aiden's face as the weapon jerked in his hand. The Korean werewolf sauntered down the stairs into the basement as he watched the smaller male with interest. "Answer or else you're going to find out just how much damage your special bullets can do."

"Since I was twelve…" Aiden finally bit out. Turning his eyes towards his father only to clench them shut as Kate jammed her electric weapon below his heart again. For at least three seconds his heart faltered trying to regain it's rhythm until he was shocked again by the impatient woman. "Niyol… Niyol bit me. But I asked… I asked Niyol to bite me. I… I still haven't forgiven you… You killed Niyol. _I_ was the one that killed Mr. Park."

"… Mr. Park was torn apart. Aiden… There's no way that you could have done that." Chris spoke up with disbelief written on his face. He was torn between wanting to kill the werewolf… And broken over the reality that the monster was in fact his son.

"I _ate_ him… I ripped him apart and ate him. And you know what… I fucking liked it. I've killed three people since I've been turned. And it gets better each and every time." Aiden gave a broken laugh as he tugged at his restraints. Body convulsing at the high voltage shock, fangs bared as his eyes shifted between honey and gold. "I fuckin' loved killing him. I loved the way he begged. He asked _God_ to save him…"

Chris clenched is jaw as he looked at his sister, shaking his head. He couldn't listen to this anymore. Putting a hand on her shoulder he gave her a look of pleading. "… Make it quick. Get your proof and make it quick."

Jung-Kim fought the urge to smile. It was the pure violence in Aiden that he loved. He'd seen the teen spar with werewolves twice his strength. He never gave in, he fought until he couldn't breathe… Until he couldn't move. Putting the gun against Aiden's right wrist he pulled the trigger, blood and bone fragments splattering the cement wall behind the teen. The heavy slam of the door after Chris had Jung-Kim watching Aiden. "I want his head… He killed one of my men."

"Have at it…" Kate pulled up a chair as Jung-Kim put his hand gun against Aiden's other wrist, biting her lower lip in interest as the other Hunter repeated his treatment. Black slowly spread down through Aiden's veins as the bullets infected him. "You would have made such a wonderful Hunter Aiden…"

"It's not common for werewolves to eat humans anymore…" Jung-Kim set his gun on the ground just out of the reach of any of the limbs Aiden had sprawled over. A cocky saunter in his movements as he wandered over to his work bench, smiling at the tools laid out for him. Picking up a scalpel and what could only be described as a chain hooked to a needle. The thin chain was often threaded through the skin before being ripped out leaving an intricate design. Looking over his shoulder at Aiden he smiled. "I think you'd look lovely with the mark of the beast on your hand."

Aiden fought not to scream out as the thin needle and fine chain were threaded through his right palm. Ducking his head down he stared at the floor, steadying his breathing. He was supposed to trust Jung-Kim. They were family, practically brothers. He had to trust him… Clenching his eyes shut as Jung-Kim slowly pulled on the thin chain. A scream eventually ripping from him against his will as blood splattered down his arm when the chains were ripped leaving the inside of his hand exposed. "… Niyol… His pack practiced it… And I loved it. It makes you powerful."

"Hmm… You eat the heart of your enemies. I thought that was something the Aztec's did… Sorry if I'm rusty on my history." Crouching down with a hand on the smaller males shoulder the Korean straddled the teen's legs. Jung-Kim twirled the scalpel between his fingers as he watched blood trickle down Aiden's slowly healing arm. Pressing the blade against the other males chest he offered a smile. The scent of blood and fear rolling off of the smaller male had his mouth watering as he leaned in licking Aiden's cheek. "Fear looks good on you."

Aiden bared fangs jerking his body forward to bite Jung-Kim. He was taking this fake torture too far. Hissing as his ribs were suddenly bared to the air as Jung-Kim slashed across his shirtless chest. Head thrown back in a howl as fingers were dug deep into the wound. The heavy weight of Jung on his legs had him fighting back tears. Snarling as he jerked forward to attack the other male he found the other wolf just out of reach every time. Hissing in pain as the scalpel was brought across his face. Blood pouring down his neck from the three inch wound across the left side of his jaw. His throat wasn't working anymore, the pain had hijacked his brain as he suddenly convulsed. The slow realization his body was going into shock had set in as his body started trying to shut itself down. Jung-Kim had broke their plan, the world was starting to go black as it hit home.

"He looks like he's going to keel over any second." Kate watched Jung-Kim with interest. Noting that the teen's wrists were for the most part healed, each and every wound inflicted was slowly healing. Slower than wounds usually did on werewolves. "What are you using?"

"_Belladonna_…" Was all Jung-Kim said as he stood to his feet. Bending to pick up his gun he cocked it aiming it at Aiden's heart. Looking at Kate for a moment he pulled the trigger. His eyes never leaving hers as Aiden's heart stuttered and began to slow. This was the end game…


	8. Aiden's Prayer

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse,

Words: 3185

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek Allison/Scott

A/N: Final chapter! Big thanks to everyone! There will be one final part after this… But this is the final story chapter. It's very Derek/Aiden relationship centric.

_I Ate God _was the poorly placed joke. Man is in God's image, so the 'Beast' ate 'God'. Yeah… Lame Revelations joke, probably in poor taste. It made me giggle because my mommy dropped me as a baby… I hope. Because otherwise I'm just plain batty for no reason. This was pretty hard for me to write, it was pretty depressing.

Soundtrack [It captures the mood]: Cup of Coffee by Garbage.

…

…

…

"_Here…" Aiden leaned over the back of Derek's couch holding a frosty can of beer. A smile gracing his honey colored eyes as they caught the light of the lantern Derek had lit. Derek's eyes drawing to Aiden's lips, flesh still swollen from kisses stole in the dim light. Fingers threading through the other males hair before he could stop himself. Lips brushing against lips, Derek gave a soft content sound at the lingering taste of cocoa and something unique to Aiden._

_Parting his lips from the other male Derek just chuckled at the indignant look on his mates face. Gently taking the beer from the other he popped the top only to get a face full of the foamy liquid. Beer saturating his shirt and skin as he sat in shock with his arms held as if he was appalled by the fact he was soaked in the carbonated alcohol. "Aiden!"_

"_You didn't say not to shake it!" Aiden chirped with amusement lighting his eyes as he dodged the half empty beer can that was thrown at him._

Derek sat on the couch in his home, head held in his hands as his body trembled. His entire body ached like someone was burning him alive. Jaw clenched tight as his eyes slowly opened. Ryan playing with a toy he'd left the last time he'd visited with his father. Throat working hard as his lips parted." Ryan… Come here."

"'Kay… Are we gonna go hide now? Daddy said we're playing a game." Ryan waddled over Derek with a large stuffed rabbit in his arms. Grey eyes catching the light like a dusty splatter of silver. The toddler tilting his head as he giggled pulling on Derek's hand as the dark haired male reached for him. Innocent eyes gazing up with adoration as he was scooped up. Ryan buried his face against the warm heat of Derek's chest as the other male trembled.

"Yeah… We're gonna go hide now. We're going to take a drive so we can find a good hiding place where your daddy will never find us." Derek gave a smile that never reached his eyes as Ryan wiggled excitedly, clutching at his shirt with chubby little fingers as the toddler giggled. The soft thud of wood under his feet leaving a hollow reminder of his promise to Aiden. No matter what the outcome he'd take Ryan and protect him.

"_I hate this… History sucks." Aiden gave a grunt slamming his text book shut as he put his hands over his head, the teen not even seeming to care that he was laying on the dirty floor of Derek's bedroom as he tried to study. Derek smiled despite his small annoyance as Aiden rolled over to look up at him easier._

"_You need to learn it… History is important." Derek rested his head on his folded arms as he sprawled out across his bed, he felt almost juvenile as he lay watching Aiden watching him. That sad gaze in Aiden's eyes broke his resolve after a few moments as he gave a hard pat to his comforter. "Big baby…"_

"_You know you love it…" The teen practically threw himself up onto the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around Derek like a leech. The soft warmth of the teen smiling against his bare chest had Derek running his fingers along the length of Aiden's ponytail._

"_Those puppy dog eyes won't work again…" Derek leaned over to kiss the top of Aiden's head. The teen running his fingers along the dips and bulges of his chest as they finally lay silent. The soft sound of the forest leaking through the house creating a dream like atmosphere._

Derek slid Ryan into the backseat, buckling the child in over a pile of books and a thickly folded bed sheet. The small boy looking at him with expectant eyes as he started to pull away. Sliding into the seat Derek reached out gripping Ryan's small hands in his own as he kissed the child's fingers. "May I-"

"_Walk with a demon on my left… and an angel on my right." Aiden leaned forward kissing his son's forehead softly, slowly pulling back go gaze into the child's eyes. A smile gracing his lips as Ryan whispered the words as he tried to follow along. "The Devil in my body… And God guiding my heart down the road. Let me travel safe down the road-"_

"Of Darkness, and cleanse the path towards the Light." Derek kissed Ryan's fingers again as the small child finished the quiet prayer Aiden had repeated so many times before leaving for a trip. The tension easing from Ryan as Derek pulled himself from the car, the sound of the car door shutting almost thunder as it reached Derek's ears. The heavy click as his door was pulled open offered no respite from the thundering sounds in his ears. Derek slowly slid into his seat, forehead resting against the steering wheel.

Ryan looked out the window quietly as he folded his chubby fingers together, looking down as he interlocked them and spread them apart. Slowly looking down at his fingers with furrowed brows as he kissed his palms trying to repeat his father's prayer. Whenever it was said it meant they were going away… Or that he was going away. The toddlers lower lip trembled at the thought of his Daddy going away in the middle of a game.

Slamming his door shut Derek, slid his seatbelt on clicking it as something dawned on him. Fingers flying to his throat.

"_I want you to wear this… It's my family's symbol. It was given to me when I started hunting. It means the world to me…" Aiden folded Derek's hand around the still warm metal of the necklace he'd been wearing throughout the day. The faint spicy scent of the cologne Allison had recently bought her brother. Derek looked down at the worn metal, his lips parting as he thought to protest. "Please… Just… Just keep it."_

"_Is this because I take it from you every time I come over… If it bothe-" Derek found himself cut off by Aiden's lips against his as the teen chuckled softly. Licking his lips as the other male pulled away Derek blinked._

"_I want to show everyone that you're mine…" Aiden murmured quietly as he looked at the ground. His hand still wrapped around Derek's closed one as his heart beat shuddered a few times. The organ skipping a beat as Derek put the necklace on._

Derek's fingers clutched around the one piece of Aiden that he treasured most. Aiden had given up his most prized worldly possession… To him. The soft sound of Ryan in the backseat had him closing his eyes again as he started the car, slowly easing it into reverse as he turned the Camaro around. The soft crunch of forest dirt under the car should have eased his heart. It should have calmed him down, but all it did was remind him of the way Aiden would noisily plod around outside to get his attention whenever he tried to ignore him.

Knuckles going white as he gripped the steering wheel as he drove down his long drive. Heart slowly beating as if following a march towards some unforeseen destination. He didn't know where he would go, they hadn't discussed it. Aiden had just told him to take Ryan far away… As far as he possibly could. Take him to Mika if he couldn't bear to look at the child if something were to happen. A promise they'd shared under the achingly slow sunrise.

"_If you didn't have to follow in your family footsteps… If you were human. What would you do with your life?" Derek questioned as candle light flickered across his bedroom ceiling. Smiling as Aiden sighed in aggravation at the question. Looking down at Aiden he caught those shimmering honey colored orbs gazing at him in a mixture of amusement and annoyance."Be honest…"_

_Aiden buried his face against Derek's chest. "I'd be a mpher…"_

"_A what?" Laughter rolling off his lips as he looked at Aiden in curiosity. The soft flush across the teens cheeks was enough to leave him wanting to kiss him._

"_A stripper. I met one once… He was really nice." Aiden just seemed to blush darker. When Derek laughed again he smacked the older males' chest hard. "Shut up… You said be serious. I'm going to at least try it before I die…"_

Before I _die_… Derek grit his teeth forcing down the ache that tugged at his heart. He told himself again and again that Aiden would show up. Fought against the darkness trying to claim his mind. Yet there was no denying the sullen loneliness that had finally settled in on him, it was almost like a part of him had been torn apart. Eyes flickering to the rearview mirror he watched Ryan for a moment as the small boy attempted to grab his stuffed bunny half way across the back seat.

The car pulling to a stop at the end of the drive as Derek reached back, fingers clutching the soft black bunny. Ryan smiling excitedly as he pulled it from the older males' grip, the toy smelling of ash and forest. Derek watched for a moment as Ryan buried his face against the toy, he looked so innocent. Closing his eyes Derek pressed his foot down on the gas pedal as he pulled out of the drive, aiming his car away from Beacon Hills.

Ryan held the plush ears of his rabbit as the pavement hummed beneath the car. Nibbling his lower lip he looked out at the passing trees, he gripped the rabbit tight. "I want to hide in a tunnel!"

"A tunnel… We'll have to find one in the next town. We can wait to see if your Daddy can find us there." It felt like he was lying… Derek clenched his jaw with a shuddering breath as he fought the urge to gun his vehicle and get the Hell out of Dodge.

"_You can't make that shot…" Derek sat on the hood of his Camaro as Aiden pulled back a notched arrow on his black compound bow. Aiden held his body with such grace, every muscle taunt with concentration. He almost looked sad as he held the arrow in a pinched fashion. There was no two-finger draw… No three-finger hold. Just a simple pinch as if he was barely touching the arrow. The target laying over three hundred feet away in the dim light of the setting sun._

_Aiden breathed out as if finishing a prayer as his arrow whistled through the air, thudding against the makeshift target he'd set up. Turning his eyes towards Derek he just laughed. "You're distracting. I almost missed the center mark. I think I was off a perfect bulls-eye by half an inch. I need to practice more."_

"_That's a bad shot?" Derek cocked a brow. Aiden just blushed under his watchful eyes. Cocking his head to the side Derek just watched as Aiden drew another arrow into his weapon. "What?"_

"_My father always told me I'm a better shot than my sister… I just never let him know it wasn't natural talent. I practiced for seven hours a day all summer the first year she started shooting. I felt inferior to her… She makes the most beautiful face when she shoots. There's a determination in her eyes…" The arrow was set loose, cracking the other arrow in half. Tilting his head to look over his shoulder Aiden smiled sadly. "She had something I never had… So I was jealous, and I found that same determination."_

"_So you became a pain in the ass… To show off?" Derek tried to lighten mood as Aiden's face fell._

"_No… I became a pain in the ass to show I wasn't worthless. I didn't have a natural talent for any of the things anyone else in my family did. I had to work hard when everyone turned their backs." Aiden notched another arrow as he took aim, face set in that same sorrow filled expression that tugged at Derek's heart._

Ryan was curled up around his rabbit in the backseat, having nodded off on their already half hour long drive. Derek looked at the pavement trying to force all of his thoughts away from Aiden. He'd never thought he would miss the other male as much as he had in that moment. Clenching his jaw he slowly shook his head fighting back the urge to whip the car around and drive as fast as he could back into the Hell that Aiden had walked into with a smile on his face.

A soft honk had him looking in his rearview mirror. The car behind him was a slick black sports car, after a second he saw Jung-Kim flag him down. Looking back at Ryan for a moment Derek pulled his car off onto the shoulder as Jung-Kim pulled up behind him. He watched in thick silence as Jung walked around his own car, pulling a blanket draped figure from the car. Reaching over Derek opened the door, heart in his throat as Jung-Kim slid the blanket draped figure into his car. "Jung-Ki-"

"He might not make it Derek… I didn't have time to ask Aiden how far the bullet had to be away from his heart. I aimed it right above his heart." Jung-Kim pulled back the blanket from the top of Aiden's face, blood streaked across the pale teens face. The sluggish erratic slush of Aiden's weak heart beat had both men in silence. Sorrow in his eyes as Jung-Kim looked at Derek. "I'm sorry…"

"… His heart's still beating. Barely…" Derek tried to sound firm, calm. He didn't want to wake Ryan up by acting hysterical. Aiden looked like ice, felt like ice as Derek reached over to touch his face. Breath rushing from Derek's lungs as his lips parted.

"Take this… Put yourself up wherever you can." Jung-Kim slid an envelope into Derek's hand as the other male pulled his hand back. Looking at Aiden one last time he slid back, drawing his own shaking breath. "I'm sorry…"

The soft slam of the car door left Derek in silence until Jung-Kim's car roared past, leaving his vehicle shuddering in its wake. Each soft attempt to beat hard from Aiden's heart tugged at his own. The scent of blood and dirt clinging to the teen as Derek reached over buckling him in. It felt so futile at that moment. Aiden felt like ice. Reaching up he pulled Aiden's necklace from his neck, slowly wrapping it around Aiden's open hand that rested weakly on his cool thigh.

"I love you, Aiden…" Derek gave a soft kiss to Aiden's temple before pulling back. Pressing his foot to the gas as he gripped the steering wheel. He focused on the irregular beat of Aiden's heart, each weak shudder of the muscle drawing him deeper into an aching depression. Eyes flickering to the bulging envelope on the seat beside him, Jung-Kim had given him money in return for what?

Clenching his jaw tight Derek pressed his foot to the pedal a little harder as the Camaro drove on. It wasn't until two hours later that Ryan awoke. The small child whining that he needed the bathroom as soon as he'd gotten over the excitement that Daddy had found them. Pulling off at a gas station Derek parked out of view of cameras and other cars as he turned off the car. Ryan following at his feet as he slowly walked the small child at his side into the store. He had to admit, it was strange helping the child go to the bathroom.

For some strange reason he couldn't deny Ryan when the child wanted candy… Candy was comfort food. The kid would need more than that by the end of the day, some dark part of Derek chimed. Slapping a five on the counter, mumbling for them to keep the change the brooding male picked up the small child as Ryan shoved his mouth full of taffy. As Derek slid Ryan into his seat he sat down, buckling the small child in as he took Ryan's sticky hands in his own. Kissing those chubby fingers as he whispered, placing his lips against the child's forehead as he bit back the tears that threatened to fall. Ryan slowly following behind Derek's words as the man finished Aiden's Prayer, the small boy leaning forward to kiss Derek's hands before the male could do so to him.

Forcing a smile Derek pulled himself from the backseat. Opening his door he breathed slowly as he steadied his heart, pulling on his seatbelt as he closed his door after a moment. Turning the key in the ignition he slowly pulled out of his parking space, turning his car out of the small lot. Ryan gave a rather loud yawn as the toddler decided it was time for another nap not even five minutes later. Derek's eyes falling from the rearview mirror to Aiden, the teens hand clutched around the necklace.

"…ve you."


	9. The Very Beginning

Title: The Hunter's Dog

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: NC-17/M

Warnings: Violence [Blood And Gore], Homosexual Relations, Sexual Relations, Language, Drug and Alcohol Abuse

Words: 3,472

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the original character. All rights are reserved for the copyrighted owners.

Pairing: OMC/Derek

A/N: I am considering a sequel depending on final feedback. Also… This is the first story I've ever actually finished. Haha!

As an added bonus… I think all my faithful readers have earned an actual lemon. Not my straight up Hardcore S&M type that I shove down everyone's throats. As much as I like the dark and twisted… Nothing ends a story like some sweet… sweaty fun. So goodbye for now.

I should get around to rewriting some parts and editing chapters to give a polished finish within the next week or so. If anyone wants to beta the chapters and stuff like that send me a PM.

…

…

…

Aiden sat in the darkness as he looked at the mangled skin that covered the once ruined mess that Jung-Kim had created. Fingers rubbing hard over the knotted muscles in his wrists as he attempted to get his hands working again. Grimacing in pain at the twinge of burning fire that accompanied the relaxation of the mangled muscles. Eyes slowly bleeding a dusty gold as he looked over at the pair of queen beds that lay in the crummy motel room that Derek had rented for them. Ryan was curled up around Mr. Bug Eye, his black stuffed rabbit, chest slowly rising and falling as the toddler slept on.

His eyes eventually falling on his mate. Derek was sprawled out across the bed in the most inviting way. Flesh still damp from a shower, muscles relaxed as he lay out across the comforter. Nose twitching as his hands flexed every now and then, he was dreaming. Aiden looked down at the table he was sitting at with a soft sigh. Fingers tracing over the remains of his tattoo, the symbol now mangled beyond recognition. Tilting his head back he let out a slow breath.

It was nearly thirty minutes before he heaved himself to his feet with a hand pressed against the table to keep his balance. Pain shooting up his arm as his knees suddenly gave out under the immediate rise in physical stress. Aiden held his arm against his chest like a frightened child, quickly berating himself for a childish gesture as he glanced up to meet Derek's worried gaze. Lowering his voice to something quieter than a whisper with his eyes trailing over to Ryan, Aiden spoke. "It's fine… Just… A little pain. It's still healing."

"Maybe you should run some hot water over it… Relax the muscles." Derek sat up, rubbing his left eye with the heel of his palm as he yawned softly. Before he could say anything else Aiden was already walking away. With a soft sigh Derek heaved himself to his feet. Three days… They'd spent the last three days running with their tails between their legs while Aiden slowly healed the last of his wounds. The soft sound of water running in the bathroom poured through the room as Derek looked over at Ryan. The child was still out like a light. They'd taken him to a park earlier that day to run off excess energy.

Pushing the bathroom door open slowly closing his eyes for a moment as light flooded his vision, Derek stepped into the barren bathroom quietly. Looking towards Ryan one last time Derek quietly shut the bathroom door watching Aiden's reflection as the other male let scalding hot water run over the aching flesh of his wrists. Reaching out he settled a hand on the cool top of the bathroom counter as he leaned in kissing the back of Aiden's neck, slowly slipping his right arm around the other males' waist. "Don't burn yourself."

"I'm fine… I'm just a little sluggish. The pain is slowly getting better. I'll be fine in a week." Aiden reached out turning up the heat of the water he was using, steam fogging up the bathroom mirror as he massaged the aching muscles in his wrists. Heat radiated off of Derek as he felt the other males lips moving against the back of his neck, his entire body trembling at that small touch. "Ryan's…"

"He's asleep…" Turning off the water Derek stood quietly as he leaned down enough to kiss the back of Aiden's neck again. This time he was rewarded with a shuddering gasp as he slid his hand down to rub his palm over Aiden's zipper. Tongue running the trembling length of the teen's neck before Derek pressed a kiss right below Aiden's left ear. Smiling against his mates flesh as Aiden moaned quietly when he ran his tongue along the shell of the smaller male's ear. Grinding his palm against the front of Aiden's pants again he was rewarded with a half hardened length, Aiden's hands flexing as he pressed them against the edge of the bathroom counter. "Back up a little."

"Derek…" Aiden gasped softly as Derek gripped him through the rough denim fabric of his pants, his mind going fuzzy with pleasure as he pressed his hips back against Derek. He didn't even have to look to know that what he was feeling was all Derek, the hard line of the other males' cock slowly grinding against his ass as Derek bit down on his neck. Aiden's knees nearly gave out as pain shot though his wrists as he gripped the counter a little too hard. Eyes slipping closed as Derek removed his hand for a moment only to pop the button on his jeans, Aiden trembled in anticipation as Derek slid his hand down the front of his pants.

"No boxers?" Derek smiled against his neck, the amusement was a little more than obvious in his tone. Not giving Aiden time to say anything he wrapped his hand around the teens' leaking cock, fingers spreading precum along Aiden's length before gripping him tight. Readjusting his hand Derek ran his thumb over the head of Aiden's cock drawing a shuddering gasp as he teased the other males leaking slit, pressing his hips forward as he grinded into his mate. "Feel good?"

"Y… Yeah." Aiden swallowed hard as he rolled his hips back against his mate, tilting his head back against Derek's shoulder allowing the other male more access to his neck. The sharp pain of Derek biting down on his neck as the other male rubbed himself along his ass had Aiden gasping out, the tight slide of Derek's hand along his aching length had him a trembling mess as Derek ran his free hand over the thin cotton fabric of his grey t-shirt. Rolling his hips back against his mate one more time he jerked back in surprise as Derek's nails lengthened shredding through the fabric until it hung open exposing his chest to the fading fog of the mirror.

"Look… I want you to watch your face while I rub your cock. I want you to see the face you make when you cum all over the inside of your pants… I want you to see what you look like when you fuck my hand…" His throat vibrating as he growled against Aiden's neck as he added a twisting motion to his tug and pull along Aiden's steadily leaking length. The way Aiden was shaking against his overheated flesh had a hunger pooling in Derek's belly as he rubbed Aiden's cock so achingly slow.

"P… Please!" Aiden arched his back as he tilted his head back trying to find a good angle to lick at Derek's ear. He did manage to find a purchase on the corner of Derek's jaw, tongue laving over the soft five o'clock shadow that dusted his mates flesh. The teen could only whimper quietly as Derek twisted his hand over the head of his cock, heat building in his belly until it felt like an inferno. Aiden tilted his head back biting his lower lip until the flesh busted under his teeth as he bit back his moan, the sound barely coming out as anything as his hips jerked hard. Hot cum spilling into Derek's tightly clutched fist again and again until Aiden gasped out going lax against his mate.

"You didn't watch…" Derek slowly slid his fist back down Aiden's length as he spread the thick exert along his mates cock. Twisting his fist tight over the head of Aiden's overly sensitive cock as he kissed his mates neck. "I'm going to fuck you… I'm going to bend you right over this counter and fuck you until you can't walk…"

"R-Ryan's… Nnn." Aiden was cut off as he tried to muffle a moan as Derek bit down on his neck. Closing his eyes he allowed his senses to drift. Ryan was breathing in a slow steady manner… Asleep. Jerking Derek's hand out of his pants with a rather weak grip he whipped around. "We don't have any lube…"

"Got it covered…" Derek pulled a small pink tube of lube out of his back pocket. Leaning down a little he pressed a kiss to Aiden's lips as he set the tube on the counter, fingers working the front of Aiden's pants. Lips separating with a slick pop as he looked down at Aiden's hands as the smaller male fumbled with the front of his pants, there was no doubt about the small amount of agony working through his mate as the muscles in his hands and wrists worked. Kissing Aiden again as the other male finally managed his button and zipper, fingers threaded through Aiden's short hair as he ran his tongue along the length of his mates' lower lip.

Lips parting with a soft moan Aiden slipped his hands into Derek's black boxers, fingers tight against the other males' length as Derek shoved his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like spearmint from his toothpaste with the softest hint of something wild… Something that reminded him of the forest. Aiden ran his tongue against Derek's as he moaned softly into the kiss, he loved the way Derek would drink down every sound he made as they kissed. He loved the way that Derek made him feel, there was no pressure to be what he wasn't… No pressure to lie. Pulling his hand from Derek's pants he wrapped both arms around his mates' neck as he leaned up, tilting his head a little more as he deepened the kiss.

Aiden was almost shocked when he felt Derek reach down, dragging his pants off of his hips until they rested over the middle of his thighs. He couldn't think to do anything except push his body against Derek's as he heard the soft sound of Derek popping the lube open. Smiling as he pulled back a bit as he kissed and nipped at the other males lips. Tugging at Derek's shirt, after quickly removing the tattered fabric of his own shirt, Aiden carefully helped the taller male remove his own shirt. Flesh against over sensitive flesh was pressed together as Derek reached down gripping his ass. Leaning up he claimed Derek's lips as the other male pulled a hand away only to return it, the heat of one of Derek's fingers pressed against his hole had him pressing back. Gasping into Derek's open mouth as the other male pressed the slick digit inside. "You… Don't have to stretch much… I like it to hurt a little."

"I know…" Derek murmured quietly as he captured the smaller males' lips again, kissing hard and passionately as he slowly slid his finger in and out of his mate. Every moan and gasp he drew from Aiden heightened his own arousal as he reached past Aiden to slick up a second finger, shoving the pair inside of Aiden without warning. His eagerness was quickly rewarded with a gasp of need as Aiden pressed back against his fingers for a moment before jerking towards his body as if he was torn between the pleasure and their intimate kiss.

Growling softly into the kiss Derek scissored his fingers, twisting them just enough to brush Aiden's prostate. The teen was reduced to a puddle of lust in an instant as Derek slowly pulled back to look at his mate. Aiden's eyes were that beautiful dusty gold he'd grown to love. Leaning down he kissed Aiden's throat a few times before nipping at his mates' throat. Taking a soft hold on Aiden's hips he broke away turning his mate slowly as he admired the strong line of his lovers spine, kissing along the nape of his neck Derek fumbled around for a moment before his fingers located the tube of lube. Slipping his pants and boxers down his hips just enough to release his throbbing cock Derek squeezed the rest of the travel sized tube of lube over his length, growling out against Aiden's ear as he smoothed the slick lubricant over his length.

"I love you… Now stop fucking around…" Aiden leaned down a bit almost draping his body over the counter as he looked into the mirror, his eyes trained on Derek rather than himself as the other male situated himself at his entrance. Throat tightening at the small stab of pain that usually accompanied penetration, Aiden couldn't help himself as he moaned. Derek practically slapping his hand over his mates' mouth as the sound echoed in the small room. Aiden's face flushed softly as he ran his tongue over Derek's palm, nibbling at his fingers as Derek's grip loosened from over his mouth. Kissing and licking Derek's fingers until he took two of his mates' fingers into his mouth. He knew Derek was watching him in the mirror as he licked and sucked along the calloused flesh.

"Fucking… Stop tensing up, it's too fucking tight…" Sweat rolling over his flesh as he rolled his hips against Aiden, length sliding into his mate for a moment before he pulled back, tilting his head back as he gave a soft sound of approval. The friction of Aiden's quivering muscles had him gripping his mates' hips hard enough to bruise as he slammed into Aiden. Thrusting into his mate slowly he watched the way Aiden would tense up if he moved one way, the way he would become a shivering mess if he moved just right. Leaning down over Aiden he kissed the back of his mates' neck he thrust into Aiden hard, tilting his hips so that he'd slam against Aiden's prostate. Returning his grip over Aiden's mouth again he caught the teen before he could scream like he so often did.

Aiden's entire body was on fire with every movement Derek proposed, slamming back on Derek's length his eyes started tearing up with a mixture of pain and pleasure. The pleasure overriding the pain as if it barely existed. The feeling of being stretched and filled by his lover was like no other. Throat vibrating with each moan and cry of pleasure barely muffled by Derek's hand. Whimpering in need Aiden rolled his hips back against his mate, reveling in the way Derek let his head fall back as his jaw tightened with concentration as he held back his orgasm. The feel of his mates' hand between his shoulders as Derek straightened up all the way had Aiden panting against the other males' hand.

Derek took his hand that still had a small amount of lube clinging to his fingers and wrapped them around Aiden's twitching cock. This drew another round of gasping cries from his mate as he pumped Aiden quickly, rocking his hips against him as Aiden slammed back against him as best as he could while he was being held down. Looking down at Aiden he tried to focus on the way the smaller males muscles worked, tried to keep his own desire shut down just long enough to bring Aiden off before himself. Aiden seemed to be determined to switch the order as the teen rolled his hips against him in a near painful manner, Derek could only gasp out as he tried to focus.

The grip on his cock tightened as Aiden cried out against Derek's hand, mind no longer able to focus long enough to create a coherent line of thought. His body tightening painfully as he tried to fight the slowly boiling pleasure that rushed through his veins. He could feel everything as his senses heightened. The heavy pound of his mates' heart, the too hot press of Derek's left hand between his shoulder blades as the quickly heating ceramic of the sink pressed against his bare chest. The entire rush crashed down on him with a sudden fury that had him screaming out against Derek's hand. Each and every spill against Derek's tightly gripping hand, the all too loud drip as the excess dripped to the tile of the floor had him whimpering and gasping as he rode out the high.

"Fuck!" Derek hissed slamming into Aiden as hard as he possibly could, filling his mate to the brim as his head fell back with an echoing stream of curses. Panting hard as he leaned over his mate, kissing the back of Aiden's neck slowly for a few moments before he pulled himself from his mate. "Love you… So much… Fuck…"

Ryan sat in front of the bathroom door with his bunny in his lap as he watched lights flicker under the uneven hang of the closed door. Tilting his head as he heard people moving inside as water started running. A few minutes later he smiled up at his father and Derek. "Were you fighting the monsters?"

"Uh… Yeah?" Scooping up his son Aiden could feel the burn of Derek's amused gaze. Trying not to let it get to him he laid the small boy down on the bed he soothed the child's hair from the little boy's forehead. Smiling at his son he kissed the top of the boys head as Derek flicked off the bathroom light. "Get some rest, we're getting up early again."

"'Kay!" Ryan chirped as he cocooned himself in the warm comforter of his bed as Aiden curled up in the other bed with Derek. The small child shoved his face against the soft fur of his stuffed toy with a soft yawn. "Night daddy… Night other daddy."

"Other daddy?" Derek whispered with a soft laugh against Aiden's ear as the other male curled up against him, hissing in pain as Aiden slapped him across the chest hard with a clawed hand.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

…

…

…

Aiden smiled as he held Ryan on his hip, looking around the spacious house that he'd just bought with Derek. The soft scent of oak and pine clinging to the inside of the house could only bring a smile to his face. Three weeks of debating on which direction to go, only to find themselves in Montana when they ran out of gas in a small town. The house was surrounded by trees, built deep in a forest which seemed to ease both his nerves and Derek's. His wrists had finished healing during the last week of their trip. There was still an occasional twinge of pain when he overworked himself trying to clean up after his two favorite guys, yet Derek was always there as if he knew.

"Do you like it? Rent's a little steep… But Jung-Kim owes us." Derek leaned over Aiden a bit to kiss Ryan's dirt smudged cheek. The small boy had run around outside until he'd fallen and scraped his knee. The small look of jealousy gracing Aiden's face had him smiling as he tilted the teens head away from Ryan as he switched the side he was leaning over. Lips brushing Aiden's for a moment before he deepened the kiss considerably seeming to forget about the child in Aiden's arms.

"Ew! You guys are gay!" Ryan squealed the line he'd heard on television the night before as he waved his stuffed bunny around. The toddler smiled even brighter as Aiden and Derek burst into laughter.


End file.
